


Through the Flames: Tony's Story

by reader1718



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this version of Mystic Force, Tony Wyzek takes Nick’s place and some events are slightly changed around, but I hope you still enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Flames: Tony's Story

Through the Flames: Tony’s Story

A Power Rangers Mystic Force/West Side Story Crossover) by Andrea Young

In the past, there was a dimension filled with magic parallel to our own, until darkness came into power and a war called the Great Battle began. An army of the undead led by a powerful warrior, swarmed into the land with their sights set on the taking over the magical realm and even the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless, until a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. Battling valiantly against insurmountable odds, they drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. The strongest wizard of all then cast a spell and sent the evil warriors into the Underworld, sealing them in gates for all eternity and successfully thwarting their attempt to take the surface world, but with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the Great Battle, nor of the sacrifices made to spare their lives from destruction. Even to this day they live in peace and tranquility, totally unaware of what was about to awaken. (Power Ranger Empire)

  1. # Table of Contents



  1. [Eighteen Years Later](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.gjdgxs)

  2. [Code Busters](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.1fob9te)

  3. [Rock Solid](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.3znysh7)

  4. [Whispering Voices](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.2et92p0)

  5. [Legendary Catastros](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.tyjcwt)

  6. [Fire Heart](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.3dy6vkm)

  7. [Stranger Within, 1](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.1t3h5sf)

  8. [Stranger Within II](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.4d34og8)

  9. [Petrified Xander](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.2s8eyo1)

  10. [The Gatekeeper](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.17dp8vu)

  11. [The Gatekeeper II](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.26in1rg)

  12. [Scaredy Cat](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.35nkun2)

  13. [Long Ago](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.1ksv4uv)

  14. [Inner Strength](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.44sinio)

  15. [Soul Specter](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.2jxsxqh)

  16. [Ranger Down](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.z337ya)

  17. [Getting their Legend Powers](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.3j2qqm3)

  18. [Koragg’s Trial](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.1y810tw)

  19. [Heir Apparent, 1](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.4i7ojhp)

  20. [Heir Apparent II](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.2xcytpi)

  21. [The Light](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.1ci93xb)

  22. [The Hunter](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.3whwml4)

  23. [Hard Heads](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.2bn6wsx)




[The Snow Prince](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.qsh70q)

  1. [Light Source, 1](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.3as4poj)

  2. [Light Source II](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.1pxezwc)

  3. [The Return](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.49x2ik5)

  4. [Mystic Fate, 1](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.2p2csry)

  5. [Mystic Fate II](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OssRPlvXNeMFxihBTmfR20Ea8y5PoSXHS1YGM77vzAA/edit#heading=h.147n2zr)




###### 1\. EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER…

Inside her home deep in the forest outside the human city of Briarwood, the sorceress Udonna sensed evil getting ready to break free of the gates that bound them so long ago. She gathered several stones she’d been saving since the Great Battle—one for each of five elements: fire, earth, air, water and lightning—and prepared to take them to the human world. These stones possessed the ability to call to the humans who were the best vessels for their power. The people the stones called would be marked as the chosen ones. She opened up a temporary shop near Rock Porium and set the stones in the window, where they would attract the chosen ones, and then she waited.

Outside the shop, Tony Wyzek and his friends were walking down the street, talking about how school went that day. Tony had been having a hard time sleeping because of a dream he’d been having since he was two months old. It was causing him to fall asleep in class and his teacher was worried. He also was wondering about the amulet that had been hanging around his neck since he was a baby. Every time he’d had the dream, he’d woken up screaming and clutching the amulet. The boys were teasing Tony and he had a retort ready, when Tony suddenly stopped. He turned around and headed toward Udonna’s shop in a trance-like state and picked up the stone that represented fire, putting it around his neck. He then walked out. Riff and the others had to go after him and hit him to snap him out of his trance, and after that Tony didn’t remember what he’d done while in the trance. He went back to the store to pay for the stone and found two girls and two boys in the shop also paying for stones. One of the boys had a yellow stone and the other had a green one; the girls had stones that were pink and blue. Tony introduced himself and found out that the boy with the green stone was named Xander Bly, the boy with the yellow stone was named Charlie “Chip” Thorn, and that the two girls were named Madison and Vida Rocca. They worked at a place called Rock Porium and it turned out that their boss, Toby was looking for another person to work there, and Tony needed a job. So Tony went with them, met Toby and ended up getting a job there selling music. He also noticed that his stone glowed when he was around the others and stuck close to them as a result.  

That night, Tony woke up screaming again because of the same dream. He still didn’t know what was causing it and the fact that it seemed so much like something out of a fairy-tale didn’t help matters much. He fell asleep in class again and Mrs. Bartlett had to wake him up. She started asking him what was going on and suddenly without warning, Tony announced that Mrs. Green down the hall was sick. He didn’t know how he knew it; he just did. A second later, Mrs. Bartlett found out that Tony was right when an office aid came in and asked her to watch Mrs. Green’s class because she was sick. Mrs. Bartlett then told the aid to get the counselor’s office reserved for them and to call Dr. Russo—a doctor whose area of expertise was the human mind—because she had a case that would interest him greatly.

She then hauled Tony down to the office and when Dr. Russo got there, dropped the bomb by telling all present that she suspected Tony was clairvoyant and precognitive. Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t want to believe there was anything strange about him at all. Nevertheless, he agreed to let Dr. Russo give him the tests just to prove Mrs. Bartlett wrong. Dr. Russo gave him the Zenner card test, had him predict what object he would pull out of his bag, read his mind, discern knowledge of a past event without being told about it or being there, and move an object with his mind. To Tony’s dismay, he passed all the tests with one hundred percent accuracy—proving that he had every type of ESP known—telepathy, clairvoyance, precognition, retrocognition (or knowing about the past), and telekinesis! He also had an ability to sense danger to himself and others. Unfortunately, his ESP was uncontrolled, which meant that he would have to take academic tests isolated from the other students until he could get his telepathy under control. He also had to attend special sessions with Dr. Russo during the first fifteen minutes of Mrs. Bartlett’s class period to learn control over his powers, since he adamantly insisted he didn’t want his parents to know of his powers. This was mainly due to the fact that his mother’s side of the family tended to fear or hate anything the least bit out of the ordinary—that and the fact that they were born snoops and busybodies. When Tony told his fellow Rock Porium employees, they were optimistic about the situation and thought it was cool, while Tony was miserable and hated his powers.

About four or five weeks later, the kids were doing their jobs as usual when they heard a commotion outside the store. They went outside and found an old man begging for someone to help find his brother, who’d wandered into the woods and hadn’t come out. Tony immediately volunteered to go in and find the man’s brother, even though the others told him he was crazy for doing so. Riff even told him he was insane for going into the woods. Finally Madison, Vida, Chip and Xander volunteered to follow him and help. They hadn’t been in the woods long, when they were attacked by a mysterious person in a suit of armor who identified himself as Koragg. He immediately went after Tony himself and sent his Hidiacs after the others, telling them that they’d never leave the forest alive. However, when he tried to attack them, their fear activated a field of energy that surrounded each of the teens and protected them from his attacks. Eventually, a cloaked figure showed up and defeated Koragg with a flurry of snow, after which he left. She then told them, “Follow me if you want to live.”

Tony and the others followed her to a tree with an entrance in the shape of a dragon’s head, which was called Rootcore. Once there, she revealed herself as the sorceress Udonna, and to their surprise, the teens discovered that she and Tony shared some of the same features—same eyes and nose, although Tony’s hair was black instead of brown like Udonna’s. The resemblance was uncanny! Udonna then delivered the startling news that they were not just wizards, but Power Rangers! Chip thought this was great news, but the others weren’t quite as willing to believe, with Tony being the biggest skeptic. Udonna gave them their magic wands and each teenager felt new power unlocked inside them. Just then Udonna’s apprentice and niece Clare came in and informed her that there was trouble. Udonna told the new Rangers to stay there, which of course they didn’t do. Clare tried to keep them there with a spell (“Corum Oviat Ditrum”), which was meant to freeze them in place, but instead turned her into a sheep. Without Clare to hold them back, the Rangers left Rootcore, leaving their wands behind.

The Rangers found Udonna near Woodland Village, where the village’s residents quickly identified them as their saviors, Mystic Force. Upon finding out that they’d left their wands behind, Udonna morphed into the White Mystic Ranger and defended the village when Koragg and the Hidiacs attacked. She told the teens that to use magic all they had to do was believe. Chip was the first to believe and blasted several Hidiacs with a lightning bolt. He told the others that it worked and Xander was the next to believe—sending vines at the Hidiacs, then Madison—who conjured a huge tidal wave, then Vida—who summoned a large whirlwind. Tony at first said he believed, but didn’t, and when that didn’t work, believed with all his heart and scorched the Hidiacs and Koragg with a mighty blast of flame! Tony and the others couldn’t believe what they’d just done. Udonna, unfortunately was defeated and Koragg took her snow staff, which made it start snowing. Clare noticed the snow and realized Udonna was in trouble. Koragg then departed.

The new Rangers returned with Udonna to Rootcore, where she gave them back their wands. Clare then entered in sheep form and Udonna returned her to human form (“Morthay Mamun”). Xander then commented that they’d stick out carrying wands around, so Udonna transformed them into Mystic Morphers (“Utum Zore”). This satisfied the Rangers, and Udonna told them to go back to the city and live their normal lives until they were needed. Clare wanted to show them the way out of the woods, but Udonna said they had to find their own way out. She told them “The trees were your passage.” The teenagers were puzzled about what she meant until Chip put his hand against a tree and was instantly transported to the tree in front of Rock Porium. He excitedly returned telling the others to just press their hands against a tree and picture the tree in front of the record store. Xander didn’t believe him, tried it himself and it worked. The others went after him, but unfortunately Xander forgot to move at the other end and the others crashed into him. Toby had seen the whole thing and questioned them about it, but they dismissed it.

Once inside, Tony revealed that he had felt a strange connection with Udonna since meeting her, like he knew her once—a long time ago. They were all puzzled about this, but didn’t have time to dwell on it, as they all sensed trouble in the woods. They rushed through the tree outside the store and discovered upon entering the woods that they had new outfits. All of them thought the outfits were awesome, except for Vida, whose outfit was pink—her least favorite color. Xander told her that they could discuss that later, but right now they had a more pressing problem—Koragg and the Hidiacs attacking. They used the spell code that had been uploaded to their morphers to morph, shouting “Magical Source! Mystic Force!” Their Ranger uniforms and helmets formed on their bodies and the Power Rangers’ first battle began. After a humiliating defeat, Koragg and the Hidiacs retreated. The Rangers powered down and went back to the store to finish cleaning up, leaving Toby puzzling over how they’d all come through the tree. The Rangers all used their magic to clean up the place while Toby was examining the tree, leaving it spotless when Toby got back, much to his surprise. Then, Leelee walked in and Chip and Xander raced to her side, but she said she wanted Tony to help her. As Tony was dragged off, he said he was in trouble and his friends all laughed.

###### 2\. CODEBUSTERS

The next day in the woods, the Rangers were racing the Mystic Racers in morphed form around the woods and having the time of their lives. Eventually, Udonna made them come down, much to their disappointment. They begged for just one more race around the clearing. Vida wanted to know when they were going to get other cool items besides the Racers, since they were Power Rangers and Udonna told them they would come as they learned more spells. She then told them it was time to study elementary incantations. Vida and Chip, however decided they’d rather have new spells and told the others they’d catch up to them later. Inside Rootcore Madison, Tony and Xander were studying. Xander began to wonder how he was ever going to fit all that knowledge in his head. So Madison cast a spell to make Xander’s head very large (“Craneor Magnus”) and she and Tony had a good laugh at Xander’s expense. But then Madison took pity on him and reversed the spell, returning Xander’s head to normal. Then they overheard Clare telling Udonna how she was out gathering supplies and was attacked by a giant worm.

Meanwhile Chip and Vida had set up a stand advertising themselves as “Heroes for Hire”. They wound up with a number of unpleasant jobs, including washing someone’s dog, and for all their hard work, earned no new spell codes. In the meantime, Tony and the others were wondering what happened to Chip and Vida, when they were attacked by Necrolai. As usual Xander tried the diplomatic way, and as usual, it didn’t work, so they morphed. While they were battling Necrolai, Koragg sent a monster to the surface and Necrolai tossed the Rangers into its mouth. Meanwhile, Chip and Vida returned to Rootcore and checked the Xenotome for new spells, but found none. They were disappointed and Udonna asked them if they knew what made a hero. Then Chip and Vida see in the crystal ball that the other Rangers were in trouble, so they morphed and flew the Mystic Racers to their rescue. They managed to free the other Rangers from the monster’s belly and earned a new spell code—the code for the Mystic Titans (“Galwit Mysto Pryfior”), then used it to destroy the monster.

Afterward, Chip Xander, Vida and Maddie all returned to Rootcore talking about how awesome the power of the Mystic Titans was. Udonna told them that they’d just begun to tap into the power of the Titans, and then they asked about the worm creature Clare had seen earlier. Udonna answered that she’d sent Tony out to investigate. In the woods, Tony was examining the tracks made by the worm, when he felt someone watching him. It turned out to be the creature that had saved Clare from the giant worm earlier that day. The creature then fell in a hole and got spit out, and when Tony asked if he was okay, the creature told Tony that he had saved him and wanted to hug him. Tony however didn’t have time, as the worm was coming right at him! Tony contacted the others and they came to help, tapping into the Mystic Titan powers to combine into dragon form, with the Red Ranger on the dragon’s back. They used the dragon to destroy the worm.

Afterward, Tony was back in the woods gathering berries for Udonna, when he was startled by the strange creature again, who still wanted to thank him. Tony told him that he didn’t save him; it was more that the Hydra Worm tossed him out. The creature was sad that not even a monster wanted him in his tummy. Tony told him that he wanted to thank him for helping his friend. The creature was pleased and introduced himself as Phineas, half troll and half goblin, and neither side wanting him. Phineas warned Tony that there was danger, and Tony felt confident that he could manage Necrolai and Koragg. Phineas told him there was even a greater danger—him.

###### 3\. ROCKSOLID

Clawbuster attacked a lone man walking at night in Briarwood. Clawbuster turned the man into stone. The following morning, the teens were working at Rock Porium. Madison had her camera out and was taping her sister. Vida: Boo-Yah! Hey, nice shirt. Madison: Yeah, you too. Madison captured Chip and Xander on her camera as well. Madison also captured Toby being rather rude to a customer looking for 8 tracks. Toby confessed to Madison that he was fasting. Madison went into the back room to record . Tony gave Madison a hard time, telling her that she taped life, but hid behind her camera, and didn’t live life. Tony and Madison walked out of the back room. Leelee then insulted Madison. Madison walked out of Rock Porium upset. Leelee told Toby that all the trouble in Briarwood started when the Rangers showed up. At Root Core, Clare called out for help. Clare had turned herself into a goldfish. Udonna reverted her back to human form. The crystal ball sounded and Udonna contacted the teens and told them there was trouble in the woods. At the Rock Porium, Xander, Chip, and Vida asked Tony about Madison. The teens ran out of the Rock Porium and were soon on their mystic riders. Pink Ranger, Green Ranger, and Yellow Ranger continued to ask Red Ranger why Madison was so upset. Red Ranger claimed he didn’t know and pulled out ahead of the others. Meanwhile, Madison was in a park and spotted a cute guy. Madison tried to talk herself into going up to the guy, but kept backing out. The guy, Ben, ended up approaching Madison. Meanwhile, the Rangers had landed in the woods and found several stone statues of citizens of Briarwood. Necrolai arrived, along with Clawbuster. Green Ranger, Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger battle Clawbuster, but they couldn’t defeat him. Clawbuster and Necrolai leave in triumph.

Madison and Ben were walking together when Necrolai and Clawbuster appear. Clawbuster turned Ben’s friends into stone. Clawbuster aimed for Ben next. Madison pushed Ben to safety and took the blast. Madison was turn to stone. The rest of the Rangers arrived. Pink Ranger was very upset to see her sister had been turned to stone. Pink Ranger used her butterfly wings to knock Necrolai and Clawbuster down. Necrolai was not upset, one Ranger down, as Necrolai and Clawbuster leave. The Rangers return to Root Core with Madison. Udonna was unable to break the spell and told the teens they have to destroy Clawbuster in order to break the spell. Vida was ready to take Clawbuster on herself and Xander stopped her, telling her she couldn’t do it on her own. Tony told Vida that was how Madison got in trouble in the first place, and she shouldn’t have taken on Clawbuster on her own. Vida told Tony that her sister had the heart of a warrior and Tony replied that was why she was always hiding behind the camera. Vida couldn’t believe what she was hearing and showed Tony what Madison had recorded. Tony was charmed by Madison’s footage and admitted that he was wrong. Udonna told him people communicate in different ways. Tony walked up to the stone statue of Madison and apologized. Tony then received a new spell code. Moments later, there was danger in the woods. The four teens morphed and headed out. There was trouble in one area with Clawbuster and Necrolai, and in another area with Koragg. The Rangers split up. Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger battle Clawbuster and Necrolai. Red Ranger battled Koragg, who had another set of foot soldiers with him, Styxoids. Red Ranger, on his mystic rider, went after Koragg and took a hard hit. Red Ranger went spinning out of control.

Red Ranger came out of the flames with his new mystic speeder. A lengthy battle followed, where Red Ranger took on the Styxoids and destroyed them all. Red Ranger also defeated Koragg. Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger were having a difficult time with Clawbuster and Necrolai. Red Ranger arrived on his mystic speeder to help them. Red Ranger cast a spell that caused a mirror to come up just as Clawbuster struck a blast towards them. The blast hit the mirror and then returned to Clawbuster, turning Clawbuster to stone. The spell was broken and everyone who had been turned to stone, was reverted back to human form, including Madison. At Root Core, Udonna observed that the Rangers were still in trouble. Madison joined the Rangers, as Koragg cast a spell, making Clawbuster large. The Rangers use their Mystic Titans and form the Titan Megazord. With the zord, the Rangers destroyed Clawbuster.

The following day, Madison was back to filming everyone at Rock Porium. Ben walked in and started talking to Madison. Tony looked on, glad that Madison was breaking out of her shell. Vida told Tony that Ben better not hurt her sister. Tony told Vida that Madison could take care of herself.

###### 4\. WHISPERINGVOICES

Red Ranger and Koragg were battling in the woods. The battle was fierce. Koragg: Prepare for the sword. Koragg’s and Red Ranger’s swords struck against each other. Koragg: This time I will be victorious. In Briarwood, Tony entered Rock Porium. Tony was stopped by Chip, who accused him of standing in his “moat”. Tony confused Chip by asking him whether the crocodiles were salt water or fresh water, and managed to get across the floor. Madison had Vida listening to a new CD. Tony ran into Xander. Xander was in charge of depositing the money to the back. Tony noted the one thousand dollar marked envelope and commented that he could use that. Xander replied “don’t they all.” Madison called Tony over to listen to the new CD. Tony put on the headphones and at first, really enjoyed the sound. Then a voice suggested to Tony that he was not really wanted. Tony takes off the headphones and told the girls “very funny.” Madison and Vida were confused as Tony walked away. Tony went out to unload a van. Leelee spotted him and told him about her new jacket. Leelee asked Tony if he could give her a ride on his motorcycle to show off the jacket. Tony replied that he couldn’t, he was busy working. Leelee decided that Tony would have more time for her if he didn’t work. Leelee went inside Rock Porium, where Xander was talking to a cute girl. Lee convinced Xander to ask the girl out. Xander took off and Leelee hid the bank deposit. Xander returned with no luck, the girl already had a boyfriend. Xander was about to ask Leelee out when she asked him if he had heard about the area’s record stores being robbed. Leelee told Xander the police believed it was an inside job, dropping hints that Tony might’ve had something to do with it. Xander checked the bank deposit box and was upset to discover the deposit was gone. Later, at Root Core, Xander told Vida, Madison, and Chip what had happened. Xander didn’t believe Madison, Vida, or Chip stole the money. Meanwhile, Tony was walking in the woods. Tony’s head hurt and he sat for awhile. Phineas appeared and Tony told him he was having a bad day. Phineas wanted to compare their bad days, but Tony fell to the ground, as a memory of him as a baby flashed in his head.

Xander, Chip, Vida, and Madison searched Rock Porium frantically for the bank deposit. Toby walked out of his office. Chip was still flying, so Vida, Madison, and Xander distracted Toby. Chip landed on the ground, but Toby had a feeling Chip was up in the air. Chip pretended that he was practicing for the ballet and twirled around the store. Toby asked Xander about the deposit and Xander told Toby he told him he would take care of it. Toby went back to his office and Xander felt bad for not being truthful with Toby. Xander, Chip, Madison, and Vida decided to confront Tony about the stolen money. They went outside to where Tony was sitting taking a break. Leelee was hiding by a tree and smiled as the teens questioned Tony. Tony was upset they would think he stole the money. Tony thought they were friends. Tony walked away. Madison thought maybe they made a mistake, but Xander pointed out that Tony didn’t deny taking the money. The teens went back to Rock Porium. Leelee came out of her hiding spot with a huge grin, until her hair stuck to the tree. As Tony walked away, he heard the same voice in his head. The voice instructed him to come to the beach. Tony went to the beach and discovered Koragg had been the voice in his head. Koragg told Tony he only wanted him for his power. Tony morphed and Koragg and Red Ranger battled. At Root Core, Clare cast a spell that caused her to go bald. Clare looked at the crystal ball and saw the Red Ranger was in danger. Clare started calling out to Udonna. Meanwhile, Red Ranger used the power of the Phoenix to become more powerful. Koragg was impressed, but soon had the Red Ranger on the ground.

Red Ranger got back up and the battle continued. Meanwhile, at Rock Porium, Xander, Madison, Chip, and Vida approached Toby. The teens tried to tell Toby about the money, but were having a difficult time with it. Leelee was close by and listened with a smile on her face. Toby told them that he knew they had something to tell him. Eventually Toby pulled out the deposit envelope and asked them about it, telling them he had found it by the register. Xander and his friends were relieved and told Toby they thought Tony had taken it. Toby couldn’t believe it, and told them Tony was honest and wondered where they got that idea. Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander turned around and looked at Leelee. Leelee blamed them and then got soda all over her new jacket, ruining it. At Root Core, Udonna had joined Clare. Clare wondered why Red Ranger was on his own. Udonna contacted the rest of the team. Madison told Toby they had to go and find . Madison, Chip, Vida, and Xander left, morphed, and arrived to help Red Ranger battle Koragg. The Rangers apologized to Red Ranger, but Red Ranger was still angry with them. Koragg gave the Rangers no time to work things out as he continued with the battle. Koragg went into centaur form. The Rangers formed the dragon with their Mystic Titans and the battle continued. Koragg went up a level and formed the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Koragg took the power from the Rangers and the Rangers were unable to form their megazord. Koragg used the Rangers’ power to release Morticon from the underworld. Morticon was released and joined in the battle against the Rangers. Morticon soon had the Rangers in his grip. Koragg didn’t help Morticon, telling him his work was done and the Master would be pleased. The Rangers break free. Red Ranger powered up to Phoenix power and cast a spell that trapped Morticon back into the underground. Koragg couldn’t believe it. Koragg promised the Rangers it was not over and then left.

In Root Core, Clare was busy sweeping up, her back to Udonna. Udonna told Clare that she saw the hair restorer worked well. Clare turned and faced Udonna, with a full beard, and told her “a little too well.” Outside of Rock Porium, Xander, Chip, Madison, and Vida waited for Tony to show up. Tony walked up and the four teens apologized to him, telling him they should have known better. Chip blamed it all on Xander. Tony accepted their apologies and told them that he should have told them about Koragg’s voice in his head. The teens promised to trust each other and to no longer keep secrets from each other. Chip, Madison, Vida, and Xander walked into Rock Porium. Tony took a red blanket out and repeated “no more secrets.”

###### 5\. LEGENDARYCATASTROS

The teens were gathered around the crystal ball at Root Core. Udonna: Gather round Rangers and hear the story of the beast stallion, whose strength was known across the land, the legendary Catastros. A ghostly horse leaped from the crystal ball and through the teens. The teens gasped. Udonna: Many have tried in vain, to break the mightiest creature of them all. But Catastros was stronger than a hundred men, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power, Udonna continued. When the great battle of evil broke out, Koragg had captured Catastros and Catastros has been loyal to Koragg every since. The teens were spooked by the story, even though Chip wanted to hear it again. The lights flickered off for a moment. When the lights came back on, Vida was holding Xander in her arms. Xander told her it was just because he wanted to make sure Vida was all right. Clare walked in, feeling refreshed after a brain storm. The teens laughed and giggled. Clare laughed along, although she didn’t realize they were laughing at her because she had cream on her head. Madison finally told her, and Clare panicked, as she was allergic to cream. Clare told Tony the spell to correct it and he did. That night, Tony had a bad dream which started with him on his bike and ended up with him riding Catastros. The following day, Tony arrived at Rock Porium late. Vida teased Tony that he was scared of the thunderstorm and couldn’t sleep. The teens’ morphers went off and they all left, before Toby was even aware that they were gone. The teens soon spotted Koragg in megazord. The teens morphed and formed the dragon. The Rangers battled Koragg, but Koragg soon had them on the ground and apart. Necrolai arrived unseen. Necrolai fired an arrow and it hit Koragg. Koragg became furious with Necrolai and decided to go after her, instead of the Rangers. Koragg cast a spell to leave. Red Mystic Titan leaped up and tried to stop Koragg from leaving. Red Ranger landed in another dimension and demorphed, not knowing where he was.

Tony tried to contact his friends, but he got no response on his morpher. Tony was soon trying to outrun Catastros, who was also in the same dimension. Catastros chased Tony throughout the dimension. Meanwhile, Xander, Vida, Chip, and Madison raced inside Root Core, calling out for Udonna. They tell Udonna what had happened, and Udonna told them that when Tony tried to break the evil seal, he was sent into another dimension, but she did not know which one. Vida, Chip, Madison, and Xander tried the crystal ball, but the crystal ball showed them nothing. Chip, Madison, Xander, and Vida left Root Core and walked through the woods. Vida had a hard time with the idea that Tony was gone. The teens were dejected. Phineas overheard them talking about Tony and popped up in front of them. Phineas introduced himself to the teens and asked about . They told him and Phineas believed they had given up on Tony. After listening to Phineas, the teens realize they couldn’t give up on Tony. The teens left to start finding Tony, and Madison thanked Phineas for his help. Phineas was thrilled to have made new friends. In the other dimension, Tony was in danger of being trampled by Catastros.

Instead of trampling, Catastros lay down. Tony was about to run away, but realized Catastros was hurt. Tony tried to use his wand to help heal Catastros, but nothing works. Meanwhile, at Root Core, Xander and Chip tried various spells on the crystal ball, trying to get the crystal ball to reveal where Tony was. None of the spells worked. Vida found out if you said the spell backwards, it would release Tony. The teens tried desperately to remember what the spell was that Koragg had spoken.  At Root Core, the crystal ball showed the teens the monster. They got ready to go into battle, with all the pressure on Chip to try and say the spell backwards. The four Rangers arrived in the city and began to battle the monster. In the other dimension, Tony felt compassion for Catastros and told him he wished he could help him. Tony’s morpher began to glow. Tony tried the spell once more, and this time it worked, and Catastros was healed. Tony climbed onto Catastros’ back and they rode off together. Back in Briarwood, the four Rangers called for their Mystic Titans. Even with the Mystic Titans, the Rangers were knocked to the ground. Yellow Ranger remembered the spell and said it backwards correctly. A seal appeared in the other dimension, and Tony and Catastros were free. Red Mystic Titan rides along the back of Catastros, much to the shock of Koragg. Red Mystic Titan and Catastros combined to make a zord. They battled the warrior and defeated it. Meanwhile, at Root Core, Udonna watched the Rangers progress, pleased to see Catastros on the side of the Rangers. With the warrior defeated, the Rangers combining power if returned to them. The Rangers were thrilled, but their happiness was short lived, as Catastros suddenly bucked Red Mystic Titan off his back and returned to Koragg. Koragg faced Red Mystic Titan and told him there was something different about him, and then left.

Later, Tony and Udonna walked in the woods. Tony told Udonna he believes Catastros helped them, because he helped them. Udonna agrees and told Tony the next time they ran into Catastros, Catastros would be their enemy once more. Tony was relieved about being released from the other dimension. Udonna told Tony how his friend Phineas had helped the Rangers. Tony still couldn’t believe his life involved having a half troll, half goblin for a friend and fighting evil. Udonna told Tony that she was very proud of him.

###### 6\. FIREHEART

A man was walking through Briarwood and talking on his cell phone. Man: Yes Professor, I have the map. And it’s more fascinating than we ever dreamed. I’m on my way. The man hailed a taxi and got in. The man told the driver: Metropolitan Museum and hurry. The cab driver turned around, and his face was a scary. The man screamed and tumbled out of the taxi, leaving the map on the seat of the taxi. Inside Rock Porium, Xander was on a chair, rolling up and down as he commanded his friends to keep stocking. Vida, Madison, Chip, and Tony were not too thrilled. Toby brought out a life size cardboard cutout of heavy metal star, Jake Bonebreaker. Toby was impressed with Xander’s management skills and Xander was thrilled. Toby asked them how they liked the cutout, and none of them knew who the person was. Toby told them, but they were not impressed. Toby wanted Xander to be in charge of Jake Bonebreaker. After Toby left, Xander tried to talk Vida, Madison, Chip, and Tony into taking care of Jake Bonebreaker, but none of them wanted the job. Xander decided to take care of it himself. Xander cast a spell and turned the cardboard cutout into the real thing (“Vivacim Erectu”). The teens’ morphers went off. Udonna told them there was a surge of darkness. The teens couldn’t all leave Toby. Tony decided he and Vida would leave. Xander, Chip, and Madison were stuck with Jake Bonebreaker, who needed some prunes.

Meanwhile, Necrolai found the map in the taxi, and was thrilled to have the map in her possession. Tony and Vida raced to the scene, but all they found was an abandoned Taxi. To their surprise, the taxi turned into a monster. Tony and Vida battled the monster, but they couldn’t defeat it. Vida and Tony morphed and continued the battle. Red Ranger and Pink Ranger were knocked to the ground, and they were surprised when Necrolai revealed herself to them. Back at Rock Porium, Jake Bonebreaker was scaring away all the customers. Xander tried to get Jake to be quiet before Toby heard him, but it was too late. Toby was thrilled that Jake Bonebreaker was in his store. Toby hurried to his office to get his camera. Xander’s, Madison’s, and Chip’s morphers went off, Tony and Vida were in trouble. Xander tried one last spell, and Jake Bonebreaker was reverted back to the cardboard cutout. Xander, Madison, and Chip raced out the door. Toby returned and couldn’t believe Jake was a cardboard cutout and thought he was losing his mind. Deciding to make the best of things, Toby took a picture of himself and the cutout Jake Bonebreaker. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger arrived to help out Red Ranger and Pink Ranger. Necrolai didn’t give the Rangers any opportunities, as she blasted the Rangers. The monster reverted back to a taxi. Necrolai took off, after telling the Rangers she would soon have more power.

The Rangers were about to go after her, when they noticed the security camera. At Root Core, the teens and Udonna were watching the security camera tape. Udonna told them they needed to be careful and keep their identities a secret. Madison noticed something in Necrolai’s hands and, using magic, enlarged the image. The enlarged image showed Necrolai holding a map. Madison used magic and a copy of the map appeared. Udonna recognized it at once, as the map to Fire Heart, which contained great power. The teens would have to travel through the dangerous Cimmerian Forest. The teens joked around and Udonna snapped at them. Udonna warned the teens that this would be their most dangerous mission yet. The teens entered the Cimmerian Forest. Chip was thrilled with the forest; Madison was not. Xander told Tony he should lead them through the forest, since he was a born leader. Tony let Xander have the map. Xander put Plan Xander into action.

The teens continued walking through the forest, although they had an uneasy feeling someone was watching them. Phineas suddenly appeared and offered to help them. Tony, Madison, Vida, and Chip were ready to take Phineas’ offer, but Xander was reluctant to give up his leader role. Xander insisted he knew the way, and his friends reluctantly followed him. After some time, Tony pointed out to Xander that they had passed a fallen stump three times. Tony wanted Xander to admit he didn’t knew where he was going. Xander refused. Xander and Tony argued, until Chip pointed out they were sinking. The teens tried to use their morphers to get out, but the morphers didn’t work. Tony, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Madison were waist deep in swamp mud. The teens desperately began pulling themselves, and helping their friends out. They managed to get out of the sinking swamp mud, but the map was not so lucky and went under. Xander told his friends not to worry, he had memorized the map. None of his friends were reassured.

Meanwhile, Necrolai, with a group of Hidiacs, were making their way through the Cimmerian Forest. Two of the Hidiacs got pulled up into a giant spider web. Necrolai tried to use her magic to free them, but her magic didn’t work as well. Necrolai decided to leave the two Hidiacs where they were. Necrolai, and the Hidiacs behind her, continued their hunt for the Fire Heart. The teens continued to make their way through the forest. Phineas popped up again and offered them help. Xander refused Phineas’ help. Tony had had enough and decided to follow Phineas. Vida did the same. Madison and Chip were about to join them, when Xander made them a deal. Xander promised Madison and Chip that he would cover two shifts if they stayed with him. Chip and Madison agreed and stayed with Xander. The group split up. Phineas soon had Tony and Vida out of the forest. Tony and Vida were thrilled. Phineas returned to the forest. Xander, Madison, and Chip made their way through the forest. Xander was thrilled when they come to the end of the forest. Madison and Chip were relieved. Suddenly, a giant web falls on them. Chip, Xander, and Madison were trapped in the web and a huge spider was coming towards them.

Madison and Xander didn’t know what to do. Chip suggested that they scream. Meanwhile, Tony and Vida continued with their journey and eventually found something sparkling in the distance. Vida decided to test if they still had their powers. Vida did a powerful wind that uncovered a locked chest. Vida couldn’t open it. Tony decided it was his turn. Tony used his morpher and unlocked the chest. Tony and Vida discovered a paper—the secret to the Fire Heart. Suddenly Tony and Vida were blasted off their feet, and the paper flew through the air. Necrolai had the paper. Necrolai had several Hidiacs attack. Vida and Tony battled the Hidiacs and Necrolai. Tony and Vida decided to morph. Red Ranger and Pink Ranger continued the battle. Necrolai had had enough and called for her taxi to take her away. Pink Ranger raced over and prevented Necrolai from entering the taxi. Red Ranger raced towards the taxi and blasted it. Back in the forest, Madison, Chip, and Xander were still in danger. Xander apologized to his friends. Phineas appeared and lured the giant spider away and into a trap. Phineas returned and started to free the teens. Xander asked Phineas if he would lead them out of the forest, and Phineas replied that it would be his honor. Pink Ranger and Red Ranger continued to battle the taxi monster and Necrolai. The rest of the Rangers arrived. The Rangers battled and destroyed the taxi monster. Koragg would not accept defeat and using magic, brought back the taxi monster. The taxi monster also grew larger. The Rangers went Mystic Titan and battled the taxi monster. The Rangers formed the Mystic Titan Megazord and destroyed the taxi monster. Necrolai was about to take off, when Pink Ranger stopped her. Pink Ranger and Necrolai battled for the paper that told the secret of the Fire Heart. As they struggled, the paper tore in two. Pink Ranger was upset, but the rest of the Rangers were glad to have at least one half of the paper. Necrolai was angry and flew away.

The following day, at Rock Porium, Xander apologized to his friends. Chip, Madison, Vida, and Tony accepted. Jake Bonebreaker walked in, telling them his bus had broken down. Madison, Vida, Tony, Xander, and Chip told Jake that their boss was his biggest fan. The teens called out to Toby. Toby popped his head out, noticed Jake, and told the teens he was not falling for that again. Toby went back into his office. The teens and Jake Bonebreaker were disappointed.

###### 7\. STRANGERWITHIN, I

Tony was closing up Rock Porium when Leelee squeezed through the door. Leelee wanted Tony to come with her to see DJ Fly. Tony told Leelee he couldn’t. Xander and Vida were there as well. Xander walked up and told Leelee he would like to go. Leelee reluctantly agreed. Xander was thrilled, but Tony put an end to it by telling Leelee that Xander couldn’t go either. Xander was dismayed. Tony reminded him that they had to find out the secret of the Fire Heart. Vida walked around and took a look at the flyer Leelee was holding. Leelee was surprised Vida had not heard of DJ Fly. Vida wanted to go with Leelee, but Tony told Vida she couldn’t. Tony escorted Leelee to the front door, reminding Vida that she had plans as well. Tony and Xander started to leave as well. Vida stayed behind, telling the guys she would catch up later.

Vida attended DJ Fly’s show with Leelee. Vida became entranced with the music. Leelee received a call on her cell phone; it was her mom wanting her to come home. Leelee tried to talk her mom into letting her stay, but her mom refused. Leelee told Vida she had to go, and Vida was ready to leave with her. Leelee told Vida to stay, at least one of them should be able to enjoy the show. Leelee left and Vida stayed, becoming hypnotized by DJ Fly, who was really Flytrap. The following evening, at Root Core, Tony, Madison, Chip, and Xander were going through several books, trying to figure out the puzzle of the torn scroll. Vida strolled in very casually. The rest of the teens gave her a hard time, but Vida told them they were overreacting. Tony clenched his head in pain. Koragg had issued a challenge. The teens raced into the woods where several Hidiacs come out of hiding. Much to the amazement of Madison, Chip, Xander, and Tony, Vida took on the Hidiacs on her own. Displaying impressive strength, Vida soon had the Hidiacs destroyed. Chip, Xander, Tony, and Madison raced over to Vida to praise her. Koragg appeared out of the woods. The teens went Mystic Titan and Koragg became his zord. The Rangers and Koragg battled. The battle went well until the sun rose. Pink Mystic Titan suddenly became weak and fell. Demorphing on the way, Vida landed on the ground and was very weak. Her friends were puzzled. Koragg taunted the Rangers on how weak they were when one fell. Koragg told them he would fight them when they were worthy. Koragg walked away and the Rangers demorphed and raced to Vida’s side. The next day, at Rock Porium, the guys questioned Leelee about what had happened the previous night. Leelee told them she couldn’t stay at DJ Fly’s show as her mom wanted her home. Madison and Vida entered Rock Porium. Vida was acting strangely, although she reassured everyone that she was okay, just a little light sensitive. Vida walked away from the group. Madison, Tony, and Xander were concerned. Chip took out his “How to Spot a Vampire” book and started reading. With her back toward her friends, Vida removed her sunglasses. Vida’s eyes were blood red.

At Root Core, Vida joined the rest of her friends. They were concerned, but Vida reassured them that she felt great. Chip offered her a drink, filled with red liquid. Vida took the drink eagerly and began drinking. Vida quickly spit out the tomato juice. Chip asked Vida if she thought it was blood. Chip told Xander, Tony, and Madison that all the clues pointed to Vida being a vampire. Vida was worried until Madison, and Xander broke up laughing. Chip was disappointed. Madison, Xander, and Tony left Root Core. With their backs to each other, Vida told Chip that he was right, she was a vampire. Vida went after Chip. Chip held up a garlic clove that kept Vida back. Chip was happy to realize that he was right, but also knew that he had to do something to help his friend. That night, Chip and Vida sat together as Chip poured over the information that he had. Chip was trying to find a way to help his friend, and at the same time trying to stop Vida from attacking. Vida protested that she couldn’t help herself. Chip felt they needed to go to DJ’s Fly’s show, as that was when the trouble started. Chip wanted to enlist the help of their friends, but Vida told him they already thought he was off his rocker. Vida wanted to get more information first and then tell their friends. Chip agreed. Chip and Vida headed off for DJ Fly’s show. Vida and Chip entered DJ Fly’s show. After a few moments, Chip told Vida that she was much better than DJ Fly. Chip noticed that Vida was in a trance. Chip took a look around and noticed that everyone was in a trance. Soon it appeared, that Chip was in a trance as well. Necrolai approached from behind and told Vida she had done well, bringing her another Ranger. Before Necrolai could do anything, Chip revealed that he had been wearing ear plugs and was unaffected by the music. Chip and Necrolai battled. Chip soon found out that the garlic clove was not powerful enough to keep Necrolai at bay. Chip morphed and the battle continued. Necrolai decided to send the teens out to attack the rest of Briarwood. Necrolai told Flytrap to destroy the girl. Necrolai left. Flytrap blasted at Vida, but Yellow Ranger leaped in front of Vida and took the blow. Yellow Ranger demorphed and fell to the floor. Vida snapped out of her trance and was upset to see that Chip was hurt.

Vida raced to Chip’s side and was relieved that Chip was okay. Vida told Chip that he shouldn’t have taken the blow for her. Chip told her he had to and reminded her of the time, when they were kids, that he wore his superhero costume to school and the kids laughed. Vida stuck up for Chip and they had been friends every since. Meanwhile, Madison, Tony, and Xander entered Root Core. Udonna was there as well. Tony, Xander, and Madison laughed as they told Udonna Chip’s theory that Vida was a vampire. The laughter ended when Udonna took what Chip had said seriously. Madison played the tape she had made earlier in the day. Xander, Madison, and Tony were stunned to see that Vida cast no reflection in the tape, confirming what Chip had told them. Madison, Tony and Xander raced out of Root Core to stop Flytrap. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger arrived in the city, soon followed by the rest of the Rangers. Pink Ranger assured the rest of the Rangers that she was okay. Flytrap and several teen vampires were in the city. Flytrap set the vampire teens on the Rangers. The Rangers focused their efforts on Flytrap. The Rangers battled Flytrap and soon the battle escalated to zords. With their zord, the Rangers destroyed Flytrap. The sun came up, and the vampire teens were back to normal. Vida, Madison, Chip, Tony and Xander were thrilled that everything had returned to normal.

The following day, the teens were working at Rock Porium. Music was playing and Vida and Leelee started dancing. Chip was trying to get Tony interested in joining his club. Chip showed Tony the various items you got for joining the club. Chip showed Tony the vampire chalk, telling him no vampire could get out of the circle, once it was drawn with the vampire chalk. Chip started to draw a circle around Vida and Leelee. Leelee stepped out, claiming she didn’t want her expensive shoes ruined with the chalk. Chip finished the circle around Vida. Xander called over and asked Vida if they had something in stock. Vida went to get it, but she couldn’t leave the chalk circle. A great bolt of energy went through Vida. Madison, Xander, Tony, and Chip stared at Vida in horror, Vida was still a vampire.

###### 8\. STRANGERWITHIN, II

At Root Core, Vida was trapped within the circle of vampire chalk. Vida pleaded with her friends to release her. Clare was sympathetic and wanted to help Vida until Vida snarled at her. Chip suggested to Tony that he try to contact Koragg with his mind. Tony tried and Koragg responded. Tony told them that Koragg was in the field. Udonna left. As Tony recovered from contacting Koragg, the others noticed that Chip had slipped away. Tony, Xander, and Madison wanted to go after Chip, but they didn’t know what to do about Vida. Clare volunteered to keep an eye on Vida. Xander warned Clare that Vida would try any trick to get away. Clare assured them that she could do the job. Yellow Ranger had located Koragg and they battled. Koragg soon realized that Yellow Ranger had become more powerful. Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, and Red Ranger soon joined Yellow Ranger in their battle against Koragg. Koragg told them that Necrolai was the one responsible for Vida’s condition. Back at Root Core, Necrolai contacted Vida via her mind, urging her to break free. Vida pretended to feel sick and fell to the floor. Clare hurried over and watched Vida in alarm. Xander, Madison, Chip, and Tony returned to Root Core. There they found “Clare” trapped within the circle. “Clare” apologized to them and asked them to set her free. Xander erased a bit of the line, and “Clare” slipped through. Clare quickly left as Madison, Tony, Chip, and Xander wondered what to do. Clare walked in and told them how she didn’t fall for any of Vida’s tricks. Tony, Chip, Xander, and Madison were frustrated as they realized that “Clare” was really Vida and they were the ones to fall for her trick and let her get away.

Vida went straight to Necrolai. Necrolai was very pleased with Vida and told her since she was serving her, she would be able to walk in the sunlight and share the same powers as Necrolai. Necrolai gave Vida a bag of apples to take to her friends. Meanwhile, at Root Core, Madison, Chip, Tony, and Xander were trying to figure out a way to destroy Necrolai without destroying Vida. Xander came up with the suggestion they ask the Xenotome. Chip, Tony, Xander, and Madison gathered around the Xenotome and asked the question. The answer appeared on it’s pages. The teens needed to make a crystal. Chip pondered as to how they would get the ingredients. Udonna entered and told them they couldn’t get the ingredients; that was why she had. Udonna urged the teens to hurry and started to say before it was too late, but stopped herself. Madison became worried and asked Udonna if that was what she was going to say. Udonna stressed to them that they were in very real danger of losing one of their own. Tony assured Madison that they would not let that happen. Tony wanted to make the crystal while the others search for Vida. Chip stated that he wanted to make the crystal, he owed it to Vida. Chip stayed behind, as Madison, Tony, and Xander leave Root Core to search for Vida. All through the night, Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Green Ranger searched for Vida on their Mystic Riders, but they couldn’t find her. Chip worked furiously through the night, making the crystal. Chip was successful and Udonna was proud of him. The following morning, Xander, Tony, and Madison were at Rock Porium. Madison was very discouraged; she felt they would never find her sister. Tony assured her once more, they were not giving up on Vida. Vida walked in and Madison ran and gave her a big hug. Madison asked Vida what had been happening, and Vida replied that she’d had a rough night, but she was okay. Madison, Tony, and Xander walked into Root Core with Vida, claiming they didn’t need the crystal anymore. They watched Vida walk in the sunlight. Vida told Chip and Udonna that she defeated Necrolai on her own. Udonna was suspicious that Vida defeated Necrolai on her own. The teens were ecstatic to have Vida back. Chip did the V pose, saying V was vampire slayer. Vida looked at Chip confused. Chip began to realize that this was not Vida. Vida handed out apples as gifts to her friends, making sure each had one. Chip told them this was not Vida. The type of apple was not grown in Briarwood. Xander, Tony, and Madison do not believe Chip. Chip knocked the apples out of Tony’s, Madison’s, and Xander’s hands before they could eat them. Madison got upset with Chip and bent down to retrieve an apple. Before Madison could pick it up, the apple turned into a liquid mess. Tony, Madison, and Xander realize Chip was right. Vida took off and her friends chased her down into the city. Vida turned around and faced her friends. Necrolai arrived and it was very apparent that Vida was working for Necrolai. Necrolai commanded Vida to destroy her friends. Vida morphed into the Pink Ranger. Chip, Madison, Tony, and Xander watched as the Pink Ranger raced to them, intent on destroying them.

Chip told Tony, Madison, and Xander to contain Pink Ranger, he was going after Necrolai. Yellow Ranger raced forward, as if to take on Pink Ranger, and leaped over her and started battling Necrolai. Madison, Xander, and Tony grabbed hold of the Pink Ranger, but they soon lost control of her. Xander, Tony, and Madison morphed and continued to try and contain Pink Ranger. Yellow Ranger had the crystal and was ready to fire at Necrolai. Necrolai called Pink Ranger over. Pink Ranger immediately got in front of Necrolai, ready to take the blow for her mistress. Quietly, Koragg watched the scene unfold from the top of a building. Yellow Ranger was unable to fire with Pink Ranger in the way. Necrolai was amused and sent Pink Ranger to battle Yellow Ranger. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger battled. Yellow Ranger tried to get Pink Ranger to remember who she was. For a moment, it looked like Pink Ranger remembers, but she quickly returned to the protective defense of Necrolai. As Pink Ranger stood in front of Necrolai, she gave Yellow Ranger the V pose. Yellow Ranger wondered if Pink Ranger had broken the spell. Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Green Ranger pleaded with Yellow Ranger to not fire at Pink Ranger. Yellow Ranger fired at Necrolai. Pink Ranger moved out of the way, and Necrolai took the blast. Pink Ranger urged the rest of the Rangers to continue to battle Necrolai. Necrolai was furious over Pink Ranger’s betrayal and punished Pink Ranger. Pink Ranger demorphed. Vida told the Rangers to battle Necrolai. The four Rangers battled Necrolai and Necrolai was defeated. This caused Vida’s Ranger powers to return and she was back to normal. A giant Koragg stepped forward and challenged the Rangers, now that they were powerful once more. The Rangers challenged for the Mystic Titans and quickly formed their megazord. The Rangers battled Koragg in their megazord. It was a difficult battle and the Rangers called on the spirit of the ancient warriors to help them. Koragg admitted defeat, but promised to return for another battled. That night, Necrolai was returned to full form and ready to continue her battle against the Rangers.

At Rock Porium, Vida told her friends she needed to straighten things out with Leelee. Vida walked up to Leelee and told her the other night, she was just pretending to be a vampire as a gag to her friends. Leelee told Vida that she knew that Vida wasn’t really a vampire and asked Vida if she thought Leelee did. Vida quickly assured Leelee that she did not. Leelee told them she had to go and walked out. Vida and her friends burst out laughing. Leelee walked alone on the streets of Briarwood. Necrolai stepped out and told Leelee that it was dangerous to walk alone at night. Necrolai and Leelee fought, with Leelee showing some surprising fighting skills. Eventually Necrolai got the best of Leelee. Leelee went flying through the air and landed on some boxes. Necrolai walked over and told her that these months with the humans had made her weak. Leelee accepted her mother’s hand to help her up. Mother and daughter smiled at each other and flicked their hair.

###### 9\. PETRIFIEDXANDER

Chip, Vida, and Xander were working at Rock Porium. Chip was holding the scroll of the secret of the Fire Heart, trying to figure it out. Vida: Hey Chip! Any luck with you know what? Chip: Nah. Vida: Ha! I’ve outsold you by $12.50. Xander told Vida there were four more minutes. Leelee walked in and Xander went to help her. Leelee laughed at the zit on Xander’s nose. Xander quickly looked in the mirror and couldn’t believe his perfect profile was ruined. Chip told Xander and Vida that the scroll could be like two halves of one face. Vida tried to keep Chip quiet, but Leelee had already overheard them. Leelee walked away. Toby excitedly walked out of his office. Toby had to solve a difficult puzzle and felt he was now qualified to work for the FBI, or better yet, the Power Rangers.

The teens were at Root Core. Xander was still examining his zit. Chip put the scroll to a mirror and the other half was reflected. The teens recognized the mountain on the map. Clare had been working diligently on her perfection potion. Clare was thrilled when beautiful red roses appeared, where there once was an ugly plant. Xander came over and was intrigued by the perfection potion. The teens decided to search the mountain in teams. Before leaving, Xander secretly sprayed himself with perfection potion. On one mountain side, Vida and Xander were on the same team. As they climbed the mountain, Xander was thrilled that his zit was gone. Xander stopped and pointed out his profile to Vida. Vida was a little exasperated with Xander’s obsession with his own looks. Vida noticed something glinting in the distance. Vida and Xander went closer and discovered a little symbol of the Fire Heart. Xander and Vida enter a cave. Vida stepped on a lever that dumped slime on her. There was a written puzzle between two doors. Vida tried the first door with success; there was a chest inside. Xander was curious about the second door and opened it to discover a monster. Xander quickly closed the door, but the monster knocked it down. Xander suggested they morph. Xander and Vida morphed and the monster tossed them out. Green Ranger and Pink Ranger battled the monster until the monster was defeated. Vida and Xander demorphed. Vida hurried inside to get the chest. Xander started to follow, but stopped because of a sharp pain in his arm. Xander checked and was horrified to see a small twig growing out of his arm.

Tony, Chip, and Madison joined Vida and Xander as they carried the chest. Tony explained that they heard an explosion. Madison found a tiny scroll on the chest. It turned out the chest was another puzzle, but with a time limit. If the teens couldn’t figure out the puzzle before the time limit was up, the Fire Heart would be destroyed forever. At Root Core, the teens couldn’t figure out the puzzle. Tony noticed a leaf on Xander and tried to pull it away. Xander cried out in pain and Tony was surprised that the leaf was growing on Xander’s head. Xander revealed his problem, and much to his dismay, his friends laughed at him. After numerous puns, Xander reminded them that they were wasting time and needed to solve the puzzle. Chip came up with an idea. Chip and Vida took the puzzle to Toby. Toby was excited and was convinced he could solve the puzzle in less than an hour. Xander walked in, disguised in a coat. Vida smiled as she walked over. Xander revealed that his problem had grown worse. After Vida was done laughing, she realized that Xander was quite upset. Vida reassured Xander that everything would resolve itself, as he hadn’t done anything to cause the problem. Xander confessed that he used Clare’s perfection potion. Xander checked in a mirror and half his face was covered in bark. Xander hurried away. Vida entered Root Core looking for Xander. Vida found an upset Clare. Clare, sitting by some dead roses, told Vida that her perfection potion did not work; instead it caused the roses to die. Vida became alarmed when she realized the same thing could happen to Xander.

Xander was in the woods when Phineas startled him. Phineas commented on Xander’s appearance, as Xander looked even more like a tree. Xander told Phineas he couldn’t show his face around town. Phineas offered his place. Xander was very depressed as he sat with Phineas. Phineas made some puns as well, which Xander was very weary of. Phineas went to get Xander something to eat, when Vida walked up. Phineas warned Vida that Xander was not in a good mood. Vida walked up to Xander and apologized for being so hard on him. Vida and Xander talked. Vida made Xander realize there was more to him than a pretty face. Vida told Xander that Clare was working on a cure. Xander was ready to head back to Root Core, except he couldn’t. Xander was now rooted to the spot. Meanwhile, at Rock Porium, Chip, Tony, and Madison watched as Toby continued to work on the puzzle. Chip told his friends that he believed Toby was close as he was beginning to drool. Udonna contacted the three and told them there was dark energy in their area. Chip, Tony, and Madison left and soon encountered Skullington with several Hidiacs. Tony, Madison, and Chip morphed and battled Skullington and the Hidiacs. In the woods, Vida struggled to free Xander, but Xander was rooted firmly to the ground. Clare raced with the cure. Clare frantically sprayed Xander with it. Vida came up with a quicker way. Vida turned into a rain cloud and poured the cure on Xander. Xander returned to normal. Xander thanked Vida for all she had done. Udonna contacted Xander and told them the Rangers need their help. Xander, Vida, and Clare race away. Phineas entered his camp, calling out for Xander. When Phineas got not reply, he spotted a tree close to where Xander was. Phineas believed the tree was Xander and hugged the tree. In the city, Pink Ranger and Green Ranger arrived to help the rest of the Rangers. Green Ranger decided to take on Skullington while the rest of the Rangers battled the Hidiacs. Green Ranger had a difficult battle, until he received a new spell code. The new spell code gave him powerful boxing gloves, which Green Ranger used to destroy Skullington. The rest of the Rangers defeated the Hidiacs and joined Green Ranger. Yellow Ranger informed them that they all had received the new spell code.

The teens entered Rock Porium and Toby’s office. Toby was still working out the puzzle. Toby finally worked it out and Vida pressed a button that stopped the timer. The teens were relieved. Tony and Chip started to carry the chest away. Toby couldn’t believe it, he wanted to know what was inside the chest. Xander stopped Toby from following them, by giving him a riddle to figure out. The teens entered Root Core. Udonna and Clare were there. Tony opened the chest and the teens saw an egg. Chip was a little disappointed. Udonna told them that it was no ordinary egg, but the last dragon egg.

###### 10\. THEGATEKEEPER, I

[Tony was sitting in Ms. Bartlett’s class the next day and it was almost time for school to let out. “Now don’t forget class, your family tree projects are due in a couple of weeks. I want you to not only have a visual representation of your family, but I also want to hear any interesting and/or funny stories about them. So be sure to search carefully. You never know—your relatives might have done some very surprising things. All right, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tony and his friends left school and reported to Toby at Rock Porium to start their shift. Afterward they headed for the woods and Rootcore. ]Meanwhile at Rootcore, Clare was sitting by the dragon egg. She was anxious for it to hatch. Clare: Hatch. Come on...hatch. Hatch! Udonna: The Fire Heart will hatch when the time is right Clare. Clare got up and started stirring things in a pot. Udonna thought the bad smell was from a potion Clare was making, but Clare told her it was dinner. Eagerly Clare showed Udonna how she had mastered the invisibility spell. Unfortunately only her legs disappeared. Clare was discouraged, but Udonna told her she had great faith in her.

Morticon wanted to be released. Necrolai came up with the idea of finding the Oracle and asking him about it. Necrolai went and captured a man selling balloons to kids in the street and carried him to the pit, where he revealed himself to be the Oracle. Morticon asked him about being released and the Oracle told him to get the Gatekeeper to release him. Morticon and Necrolai remembered that the Gatekeeper had been destroyed, but the Oracle told them there was another. It was someone close to the Rangers, so Necrolai flew off and grabbed Toby after Leelee hinted that it might be him. Toby told her he was not the Gatekeeper, but Necrolai didn’t believe him. Necrolai scooped up Toby and flew off. Chip, going to work, saw this and contacted his friends. Necrolai dropped Toby, still in Briarwood, and confronted him. Soon the Rangers arrived. Toby went into hiding as the Rangers battled Necrolai. Necrolai told them the Gatekeeper had more power than all of them combined. Outside of Root Core, Clare practiced her invisibility spell. Clare got it right and hurried inside to tell Udonna. The teens have already raced inside. The teens asked Udonna about the Gatekeeper. Udonna told them that the Gatekeeper was a great sorceress named Niella, and her sister. Niella closed the gates on the darkness and sent it underground. But it cost Niella her life force. Udonna smiled at the teens as she told them her sister lived still within her heart and with her heir. Madison was surprised and asked Udonna if Niella had a child. Udonna told her yes. Vida told Udonna they needed to find the child before Necrolai. Udonna told them they didn’t have to look far, as the child was Clare. Clare suddenly appeared inside Root Core, stunned by the information she had just heard.

The teens were working at Rock Porium, still amused by the revelation that Clare was the Gatekeeper. Toby excitedly walked in and wanted to share his exciting news with them. Xander’s morpher beeped. Xander quietly told the others that Necrolai was in the city. The teens raced out, claiming it was break time. Toby was disappointed that he couldn’t share the news that he met the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers battled the more powerful Necrolai and it was a difficult battle. Meanwhile, Clare took a walk in the woods. Clare was discouraged, feeling she would never live up to her mother’s powerful reputation. Udonna appeared. Udonna and Clare talked, with Udonna telling Clare that her mother started out just like her. Udonna had the utmost faith in Clare. Koragg arrived, and Udonna thought Koragg was after Clare. Instead, Koragg went after Udonna. Udonna tried to fight Koragg, but her magic was too weak. Koragg captured Udonna in a bubble. Clare tried to stop Koragg but she fails as well. Clare raced back to Root Core, calling out for the Rangers. Clare saw inside the crystal ball, that the Rangers were doing badly against Necrolai. Clare didn’t know what to do until she saw her mother’s head piece.

The Rangers continued their battle with the powerful Necrolai. Clare came running toward the battle. Clare told Necrolai to stop and then donned her mother’s head piece. Clare transformed into the Gatekeeper. Necrolai was delighted to see that the Oracle was right. The Master and Koragg were also aware that the Gatekeeper had shown herself. Clare battled Necrolai and took Necrolai’s dark power gained from Koragg, away from her. Necrolai flew away in frustration. The Rangers gathered around Clare and told what a great job she had done. Clare told the Rangers there was no time, Koragg had taken Udonna. Koragg contacted Red Ranger, via telepathy, and told Red Ranger he wanted to face the Gatekeeper on his own. Red Ranger told Clare this and Clare immediately agreed to face down Koragg. The teens waited out the battle at Root Core, keeping an eye on Clare through the crystal ball. Vida felt confident Clare would be fine, since she defeated Necrolai. Tony was not so sure, since this was Koragg that Clare was facing. Prior to meeting with Clare, Koragg powered himself up with more of the Master’s dark energy. Clare and Koragg faced each other down. A powerful battle erupted. Eventually Clare transformed into the Shining Moon Warrior while Koragg transformed into his Megazord. The battle continued and the Shining Moon Warrior did well. Close by and hidden, Necrolai watched the battle. Unfortunately, Koragg delivered a powerful blow that reverted the Shining Moon Warrior back to Clare.

Koragg demanded that Clare open the gates. Clare refused. Koragg prepared to strike Clare when the Power Rangers topped him. As the Rangers battled Koragg, they were unaware of Necrolai, who had crept up. Necrolai grabbed Clare and used her Gatekeeper powers to raise the gates to the surface world. Necrolai tossed Clare aside when she was done. The Power Rangers joined Clare as they watched the gates completely rise to the surface world.

###### 11\. THEGATEKEEPER, II

Clare and the Rangers stood together and stared at the gates. Clare: I’m sorry Rangers. Blue Ranger: It wasn’t your fault. Green Ranger: Look! Up at the gates! A giant gargoyle had broken free and now landed on the ground to battle the Rangers. Koragg blasted Clare and the Rangers off their feet. Koragg grabbed Clare. Red Ranger battled Koragg, trying to stop him, but Red Ranger was knocked off his feet once more. Koragg vanished with Clare. The Rangers couldn’t go after Koragg and Clare, because they still had the giant gargoyle to contend with. The Rangers formed their Titan Megazord and battled the gargoyle. During the battle, gargoyle slammed the Megazord into the gates. The gates cracked open and Morticon began working his way out. Morticon was soon freed from the gates. The Rangers had to battle Morticon as well.

Clare woke up and found herself in the pit with Koragg. Udonna, still trapped in the bubble, was there as well. Koragg wanted Clare to unseal the gates. Clare refused. Koragg didn’t care. Koragg cast a spell that caused Clare’s power to be used against her will to eventually unseal the gates. Clare cried out in pain. Udonna urged Koragg to stop this madness, but Koragg didn’t listen. Meanwhile, the Rangers had their own difficult battle against Morticon. The Rangers called on the spirit of the ancients to help them, but it was not enough. Morticon delivered a powerful magic spell that caused the Rangers to eject from their zord and demorphed on the ground. The teens became dismayed as their city turned dark. Tony rallied his team to not give up. The teens morphed once more. Four of the Rangers formed the dragon and started battling Morticon once more. Red Ranger used his Mystic Rider to ride straight into the battle.

Red Ranger battled the numerous Hidiacs. At one point, Red Ranger felt slightly overwhelm at the sheer number of Hidiacs. Meanwhile, Clare felt weaker and weaker as her life force began to deplete. Udonna pleaded with Koragg once more, but Koragg didn’t care. Udonna told Clare that she had broken her promise to her mother to always keep her safe. Red Ranger managed to defeat the Hidiacs and broke through to where Koragg, Clare, and Udonna were. Red Ranger challenged Koragg to a battle, and Koragg accepted. Koragg teleported them to another area, along with Clare. Red Ranger and Koragg fought a fierce battle. Eventually Koragg overpowered Red Ranger with dark magic. Koragg told Red Ranger that dark magic would always win. Red Ranger told him that he was wrong, good would always win. Red Ranger broke free and gave his own powerful blow to Koragg. Koragg exploded and Clare was freed from the spell. Red Ranger raced over to see if Clare was okay. Clare was okay, but still very weak. They were both stunned to see Koragg was not destroyed. Koragg laughed as he vanished. Red Ranger told Clare the last time he needed something powerful, he had Catastros. Clare told Red Ranger she would help him summon Catastros. Together, using all their strength, they summoned Catastros. Red Rangers went into Titan Mode and rode Catastros.

Red Ranger rode into battle. The rest of the Titans were happy to see him. Red Ranger and Catastros formed the Centaurs Phoenix Megazord and battled Morticon. Meanwhile, Clare knew it was up to her to seal the gates and send them below once more. Using the last of her strength, Clare cast the spell that sealed the gates and sent them below ground. Completely exhausted, Clare collapsed to the ground and vanished. Morticon was furious as the dark magic vanished and the skies became clear once more. The Rangers formed their Megazord and give Morticon a fierce battle. Elsewhere, Udonna saw her snow staff. Udonna cast a spell and became connected to the snow staff. Using the magic of the snow staff, White Ranger was able to join the Rangers in their Megazord, to battle Morticon. With their powerful magic, the Rangers destroyed Morticon for good. Necrolai, who had been watching, was stunned. Back at the pit, Udonna cast another spell and she was freed from her bubble. Udonna went to get her snow staff and was stopped by Koragg. Koragg told Udonna that she had served her purpose and he would let her escape unharmed. Koragg told Udonna she should be grateful. Udonna replied that she could never be grateful to a wizard like him, she only felt pity for him. Udonna vanished. Koragg was not pleased by Udonna’s words. Clare awakened in the woods to the sound of Udonna’s voice. Clare was very happy to see that Udonna was okay. Madison helped Clare to her feet. The teens and Udonna were very impressed with what Clare had done. Clare saw her mother’s headpiece on the ground and picked it up. Clare told them it was her mother’s magic that helped them, not hers. Udonna stepped forward and told Clare that Niella would be very proud of her. Clare smiled.

Udonna was back at Root Core, putting away Niella’s head piece inside a small chest. Inside the chest was also a ring. Udonna picked up the ring and she had happy memories of the man who wore the ring—holding their baby in a red blanket. Udonna’s memories were interrupted by the arrival of Clare. Clare excitedly told Udonna that she had finally perfected the invisibly spell. Clare did the spell and this time her top half disappeared. [Tony finally decided it was the right time to tell Udonna about his dream. He’d talked to Maddie about it before and it was decided that she would bring up the subject, but he would have to tell Udonna about it. So Maddie brought it up and Tony briefly described it to her. Maddie then asked if anything like that had ever happened to Udonna and Udonna said yes. She told them she had had a son named Bowen, born in these very woods who would be eighteen years old if he were alive. Udonna asked Tony how long he’d been having this dream and why he hadn’t mentioned it sooner. Tony replied that he didn’t think it was important. Udonna then asked if she could look into his mind to see what he’d seen. Tony gave his consent, so Udonna got Tony to dream the dream again and cast a spell that let her and the others see Tony’s dream The dream got very intense and Tony started to cry out and sweat heavily, so Udonna had Madison wake him. It revealed a great deal about what had happened to Bowen. Tony was surprised to learn that what he’d seen was part of the Great Battle in the magical world, that his dream was apparently a repressed memory! According to the evidence, Tony had somehow been there when Udonna sent her baby to the human world. Tony realized suddenly that the family tree project he’d been assigned might just hold the key to the whole mystery and raced home to see what he could find out. Udonna said that she needed time to think about the information she’d just been told and sent the others home.

Meanwhile in the human world, Tony was up in the attic looking for pictures and stories to use for his project, when he came across a journal of his mother’s from before he was born. Most of the entries didn’t yield many interesting stories until he came to an entry written on his birthday. He read the entry and what he found surprised him and got him extremely upset. According to what she’d written, Tony had been found in an alley near 5th and 6th street when he was only a month old. He also found out that his parents hadn’t been planning to tell him until he was 20 years old, which made Tony madder than ever. Everything he’d been told about his past was a lie. He confronted his parents about it rather angrily. He resolved to tell his friends about it that night and show them what he’d found, so he called them and asked them to come over right away. When they got there, he showed his friends the picture and journal entry, shocking them immensely and making them wonder what the news meant as far as who his real family was. However, he decided to wait awhile to tell Udonna, then show her the journal entry and the baby picture he’d found with it. He also called Ms. Bartlett and told her that he couldn’t do the project, as well as why.

The next day the teens were at Rock Porium and Tony was still upset about what he’d found out the previous night. What would that mean for him? He was so stressed out over it that when Riff and the Jets came in and started asking him what was wrong, he was short and rather terse with them and they quickly backed off. After work, the teens headed to Rootcore to talk to Udonna and show her what they had discovered. When they entered Rootcore, Udonna immediately saw that something was bothering her charges and asked what it was. Tony brought out the journal with the baby picture and showed it to her. Udonna was startled at the information the journal contained, but she was most shocked by the photo. She asked Tony if this was him as a baby, and when he said it was, she revealed that she had a similar photo and went to get it.

Soon enough, Udonna returned with the photo and the teens gasped when they looked at it, marveling over how alike the two pictures were. All except for Tony, who was off by himself, alone with his thoughts. Madison then noticed a small mark on the palm of the baby’s left hand in the shape of a dragon and asked Udonna if it was some sort of tattoo. Udonna told her it was a birthmark, causing Madison to start wondering if the person they had been looking for was right in front of them. “I wonder...” Madison thought as she walked toward Tony. “Tony, can I see the palm of your left hand?” she asked. “Sure,” Tony replied and let her turn his hand palm up. Everyone gasped and gave Tony an astounded look when she did, for there—on his hand—was a dragon-shaped birthmark! “Why is everyone looking at me like that?” Tony asked. “You mean you don’t know Bowen? I should think it’s obvious.” Madison answered. “What did you call me?” Tony asked. “Bowen. That’s your name,” Madison replied. “You mean that I’m...that Udonna is my...?” Tony stammered. “Yes, it’s true. I am your mother and you’re my son.” “Mom?” Tony said hesitantly. Udonna nodded and Tony (or rather, Bowen) ran to her, crying happily at finally knowing who he was and where he came from.

“Tony” then called his adoptive parents via his morpher and asked them to meet him in woods, because there were some things he needed to show them and tell them. After much deliberation, they agreed. Once they got there, they were shocked to see “Tony” in a white t-shirt, a red and black vest, black and red gauntlets on his wrists, black pants, and a cape. They asked why he was wearing such an outfit and “Tony” replied that he’d explain it to them when they got where they were going. He then led them through the woods to Rootcore, Phineas joining them along the way. His adoptive parents were reluctant to enter the dragon head-shaped door, but when they saw “Tony” go in without fear, they followed. Once inside, “Tony” ran immediately to Udonna and hugged her tightly. Introductions were made and he revealed that he was Bowen and that she was his real mother. He also finally told his adoptive parents about his ESP, and his status as a wizard and Power Ranger. Udonna made them promise to keep secret the fact that Bowen was still alive under the name Tony Wyzek, because she knew what would happen if the evil creatures in the Pit got their hands on him and his power. It was why they’d been after him since he was a baby, why he’d been hidden in the human world. She told Bowen to keep any physical signs of his true identity hidden to make sure that evil didn’t find him. He wasn’t even allowed to use his real name, nor could he tell Riff or the boys who he really was, since he wasn’t sure whom he could trust. Bowen knew for certain that he couldn’t do the family tree project for school now, because he knew Necrolai and the other creatures in the Pit would be watching all the Rangers and the slightest mistake could reveal his identity. Bowen and the others then went back to their homes to await what the next day would bring.]

###### 12\. SCAREDYCAT

At Root Core, Clare excitedly called her friends over. The Fire Heart was about to hatch. The teens wondered how to help the Fire Heart. Madison got a book and told them when a dragon egg was about to hatch, you hit it with a hatchet. Clare protectively covered the egg. There was a knock at the door. Vida and Bowen went to see who it was. Phineas was standing there. Phineas had a terrible toothache. Phineas had never been to a dentist. Vida and Bowen decided Phineas needed to see a dentist in Briarwood. The teens took Phineas into Briarwood, Phineas’ first time in Briarwood. Phineas quickly learned to watch out for cars. Leelee came running out, yelling for the Power Rangers. Leelee told them there was trouble at the cave. Bowen told Leelee to search elsewhere for the Power Rangers, and they would search this area. Leelee called the Rangers costume freaks and pushed her way through them. After Leelee left, the teens pondered who would take Phineas to the dentist. Toby walked up and Xander came up with a plan. Xander told Toby that Phineas was his uncle and asked him to take Phineas to the dentist. Toby agreed. The teens morphed and raced to the cave. There were some Hidiacs guarding it. Yellow Ranger was expecting more. The Rangers battled the Hidiacs and made quick work of them. The Rangers raced into the cave. Blue Ranger freaked out when she discovered a frog on her arm. The Rangers made two discoveries—a mummy and a lamp. The ground began to shake and then stopped. The Rangers wonder what was going on. Necrolai appeared and told them that the ground was shaking because they broke the seal that protected the cave. Red Ranger told Necrolai she was not getting her hands on the lamp. Necrolai had no interest in the lamp, only in the mummy. Necrolai took off with the mummy. Meanwhile, in Briarwood, Toby tried to take Phineas to the dentist. It was difficult as Phineas wanted to eat a car.

Toby managed to get Phineas to the dentist office and they were seen right away. As they talked Toby was surprised at the things Phineas didn’t know, like magazines. Toby assumed that Phineas was joking with him. Dr. Tristian came in, and the dentist mistakes his reflection for the patient. Toby finally straightened him out. Dr. Tristian couldn’t believe how many teeth Phineas had. Dr. Tristian asked Phineas if he would like to be numb. Toby gave him a quick nod and Phineas said yes. Instead of numbing Phineas, Dr. Tristian numbed Toby instead. At Root Core, the teens had returned with the lamp. Bowen cleaned off the lamp and Jenji the Genie popped out. Jenji told them they had one wish. Chip wished for ten more wishes for each of them. Xander stepped forward and wished for diamonds. When no diamonds appeared, Jenji told them that carrot top had voided all their wishes. Jenji also told them it was in the Genie handbook. Clare walked in carrying the dragon egg. Jenji could tell the egg was about to hatch and told them the best way to hatch the egg was for someone to sit on it. Clare realized she was going to be that someone. Clare sat on the egg surrounded by the teens and Jenji. The teens found the situation rather funny. The crystal ball alerted the teens that there was dark energy in the city. The teens got ready to leave and Jenji wanted to hide. Bowen forced Jenji into the lamp and they left. The Rangers arrived in the city. Imperious appeared before the Rangers and immediately began to blast them off their feet.

Red Ranger asked Jenji for help, but Jenji refused. Jenji popped out occasionally to see how the battle was going. Each Ranger took on Imperious with their element and failed to defeat him. Imperious grew larger and the Rangers formed their zord. Meanwhile, Dr. Tristian was having a difficult time trying to remove a tooth from Phineas. Toby noticed the battle going on right outside their window. As the battle continued, the Rangers’ Megazord was knocked to the ground. This caused the ground to shake and this gave Dr. Tristian the extra momentum needed to remove Phineas’ tooth. The Rangers got their zord back up and continued the battle in the sky. It continued to be a difficult battle. Jenji finally joined the battle by becoming very large himself. Jenji faced down Imperious with the Rangers. The Rangers made a powerful strike. Imperious tried to strike back, but he couldn’t because his magic was still weak from all his time being locked up in the cave. Imperious retreated. The teens were thrilled with their victory as they carried the lamp, unaware that they were being watched by the same frog that was in the cave. Xander and Madison entered Rock Porium, glad to find Toby there. Xander told Toby that they had beenlooking all over for him and his uncle. Toby pointed out Phineas to them. Madison and Xander were stunned to see Phineas playing air guitar to an audience.

Chip and Vida led Udonna, with her eyes covered, out of Root Core. Chip and Vida turned Udonna around. Madison, Xander, and Bowen stepped forward with Jenji. The teens told Udonna to uncover her eyes. Udonna did so and was very happy to see Jenji. They gave each other a hug. Udonna immediately asked about Bowen. Before Jenji could answer, Clare called out to them excitedly from within Root Core. The teens, Udonna, and Jenji raced in. Clare was sitting on the egg and it was about to hatch. Clare leaped off and joined the teens, Udonna, and Jenji in watching the egg. Fire Heart hatched out of the dragon and much to the amusement of everyone, the baby dragon thought Clare was its mother.

###### 13\. LONGAGO

CHANGE THIS TO REFLECT BOWEN’S IDENTITY BEING REVEALED EARLY

At Root Core, Udonna had the teens going through some trust exercises. The exercises were going well until Clare walked in with baby Fire Heart. Vida, Xander, Bowen, and Chip surrounded Clare and cooed over Fire Heart. Madison, unaware, continued with the exercise and landed on the floor. Udonna helped her up. The crystal alerted the teens to dark magic in the woods. The teens immediately left to investigate. Soon a strange creature appeared. The teens battled the creature. The teens were about to morph, when Udonna stopped them. Udonna told them the strange creature was a friend of hers. The strange creature revealed himself to be Calindor. Udonna introduced Calindor to the teens and told Calindor the teens were the mystic warriors. Hiding in the bushes was Phineas and he was worried about what he had seen. Udonna and the teens took Calindor to Root Core. As they entered, Clare alerted them to trouble in the city. The teens immediately morphed and headed out. Udonna introduced Clare to Calindor. Calindor referred to Clare as a bumbling servant, which Clare did not appreciate. Calindor took a look at the crystal ball. Clare commented that the crystal ball alerted them to dark magic. Clare noted that there was dark magic in the woods, right before Calindor appeared. Suddenly the crystal ball filled with dark magic once more, this time in Root Core. Alarmed, Clare called Udonna over. Calindor managed to clear the crystal ball. When Udonna looked at the crystal ball, it was normal. Udonna assumed Clare was simply excited, but Clare knew what she had seen. Calindor continued to stroll around Root Core, looking at various items. Jenji peeked out of his lamp and became alarmed. Before Jenji could alert Udonna and Clare, Calindor placed a large book on top of the lamp. Udonna walked over and Calindor told her he had bad news for her. Calindor told Udonna that Daggeron betrayed them and succumbed to the dark magic. Calindor told Udonna that was how he was cursed and trapped in the cave, never aging. Udonna was stunned and couldn’t believe that Daggeron would betray them. Udonna did not hear Jenji’s muffled attempts to alert her to her danger. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers were having a difficult time in their battle against Jester. There were two people dangling from a building and the Power Rangers were in a dilemma.

Jester continued to battle the Rangers, using several tricks on them. The two people could no longer hang on and began to fall. Blue Ranger spotted them falling and raced over. Blue Ranger caught them and urged them to run to safety, which they did. The battle continued with Jester until Jester vanished. The Rangers walked over to a strange drawing Jester had done on the pavement. The Rangers couldn’t make any sense of the drawing. In the woods, Clare was taking a walk and none too happy with Calindor. Clare and Phineas bumped into each other. They walked together, commenting on Udonna’s friends. Phineas told Clare that he did not trust Calindor. Clare was surprised and asks Phineas how he knew Calindor. Phineas told Clare how Calindor betrayed the Mystics and he knew because he was there. Clare took off running to warn Udonna. Inside Root Core, Udonna was still stunned by the news of Daggeron’s betrayal. Udonna was surprised that the Xenotome did not tell her. Calindor asked about the Xenotome and Udonna explained the Xenotome was what gave the Rangers their powers and had all knowledge. Calindor told Udonna he had a lot to learn from the Xenotome. Calindor offered to get Udonna a drink while she looked through the Xenotome’s pages. Meanwhile, the teens were working at Rock Porium. The teens were trying to figure out what to do about Jester, since he was still loose. The frog from the cave, clambered onto Madison’s shoulder. This caused Madison to shriek with terror. Madison commented that she had been afraid ever since Vida put a frog down her dress. Vida couldn’t believe that after all this time; Madison was still scared of frogs. The teens chased the frog all over the store, unable to catch it. The teens made a lot of noise and Madison tried to keep away from the commotion. Toby stepped out of his office, saw all the chaos, and attributed it to the power of Rock and Roll. Back at Root Core, Calindor walked towards Udonna with the drinks. Calindor insisted Udonna take a particular goblet. Udonna had the goblet to her lips when Clare raced in and hollered at Udonna to stop. Udonna was bewildered by Clare’s behavior as Clare jumped on top of Calindor. Clare shouted that it was Calindor that betrayed the Mystics. As Clare struggled with Calindor, the goblet was knocked out of Udonna’s hand and landed on a book. The liquid from the goblet poured out and a strange foam appeared on the book. Udonna realized that Clare was right. Calindor shook off Clare and Clare ran to Udonna’s side. Udonna and Clare received a shock as Calindor reverted himself to Imperious.

Udonna sprang into action by casting a spell. Imperious blocked the spell and cast his own. Udonna urged Clare to help. Clare cast a spell and Imperious vanished. Clare was pleased with herself until Imperious came up behind her. Imperious cast another spell towards Udonna and Clare. Udonna and Clare were unable to move. Imperious went to the Xenotome to retrieve its knowledge. The Xenotome had a protection spell, but Imperious was able to break through it and soon was gathering the Xenotome’s information. Meanwhile, inside Rock Porium, the teens heard people screaming outside. The teens raced outside. The teens morphed, and soon the Power Rangers were facing down Jester. Blue Ranger figured out what Jester was doing with his drawings on the pavement, trying to cast a seal. The Rangers and Jester battled. The Rangers were knocked to the ground. Blue Ranger got up and went after Jester. Blue Ranger and Jester battled. Jester gave Blue Ranger a hard blow and she demorphed as she landed on the ground. Jester was about to give Madison a fatal blow, when the frog jumped onto Jester. Jester didn’t like frogs either and jumped around, trying to shake the frog off. Jester managed to shake the frog off. The rest of the Rangers battle Jester once more. Madison moved over to frog and realized the frog had saved her. Madison gave the frog a kiss and the frog turned into a knight. Madison was delighted. The knight walked over and offered his assistance to the fair lady, Madison. The knight told Madison that she broke the curse. Jester was still there, with several Hidiacs now on hand. Madison joined the Rangers to battle Jester. The knight stepped forward and told them to stand back. The knight morphed into Solaris Knight. Solaris Knight summoned Jenji and with Jenji’s lamp formed the laser lamp mode. The Solaris Knight took on the Hidiacs and Jester, eventually destroying them all. The Rangers and especially Madison, watched the battle with admiration. After the battle, Madison and the Rangers walked up to Solaris Knight. Solaris Knight demorphed. Madison asked him if he was and he replied there was no time, Udonna was in trouble. At Root Core, Imperious had just finished taking all the knowledge from the Xenotome. The knight and teens entered Root Core. The knight knocked Imperious down and broke the spell holding Udonna and Clare immobile. The knight told Calindor he was ready to finish the battle. Imperious told the knight, Daggeron, that he was called Imperious now. Imperious told Daggeron they would finish this another time and vanished. Daggeron and Udonna hugged each other.

In the woods, Daggeron and Udonna were walking. Daggeron told Udonna what had happened in the battle long ago. How Calindor was overtaken with dark magic, so much so, Daggeron didn’t even recognize him and how they were both cursed and placed in the cave. Udonna asked Daggeron about Bowen. Daggeron told Udonna he lost track of Bowen during the battle. Daggeron asked Udonna about Alianbow. Udonna told Alianbow told Daggeron that Alianbow was destroyed. Daggeron felt he had failed everyone and walked away. Hiding in the bushes, once more, was Phineas. Phineas had overheard Daggeron’s and Udonna’s conversation. Phineas feared the consequences if Udonna and Daggeron found out what he had done.

###### 14\. INNERSTRENGTH

CHANGE THIS TO REFLECT BOWEN’S IDENTITY BEING REVEALED EARLY

Inside Root Core, Clare and Jenji were watching a training session between Solaris Knight and the rest of the Rangers. The training session was held within a small, open chest. The Rangers and Solaris Knight were small as well. Solaris Knight: This training exercise was harder than it looked. Solaris Knight: Ready to begin? All the Rangers: Ready. Solaris Knight: Excellent. The exercise involved getting a ribbon tied onto their broom flying above. Four of the Rangers managed to do it. Solaris Knight was proud of them. Green Ranger was having a bit of trouble. Solaris Knight managed to get the ribbon on Green Ranger’s broom. Solaris Knight commented to Green Ranger that he hadn’t been training like the others. The rest of the Rangers teased that Green Ranger had had a hot date the night before. The training session ended. Clare felt bad for Green Ranger. The teens and Daggeron left the chest and were normal size once more. Daggeron walked up to Xander and told him that he expected more from him before he left.

In the pit, Imperious called forth Behemoth. Imperious told Behemoth he wanted him to draw out Daggeron and then destroy him. Behemoth leaves to do Imperious’ bidding. In the woods, Daggeron had another challenge for the teens for their training. The teens had to go through an obstacle course to retrieve their flags. Everyone, except Xander, was excited to do the challenge. Xander did not like Daggeron and commented to the others how Daggeron showed up from nowhere and took over. Madison pointed out that Udonna wanted Daggeron to train them. Xander replied that he was not the only who did not like Daggeron, Chip didn’t like him either. But Chip disagreed, commenting that he thought Daggeron was great. Vida told Xander that he simply didn’t like Daggeron, because Daggeron embarrassed him and told him to get over it. The teens morphed. The Rangers found the first flag. Blue Ranger retrieved her flag with no problems. Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and then Red Ranger all retrieved their flags without problems. Red Ranger told Green Ranger it was now his turn and he needed to hurry as time was running out. Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger demorphed. The teens and Green Ranger had located the last flag. Daggeron was with them as well. Green Ranger was about to use a vine to get the flag, but was stopped by Daggeron. Daggeron asked Green Ranger if the vine was strong enough. Green Ranger told him it was. Daggeron tested out the vine by using it himself. The vine broke in half and Daggeron landed in a stream. Green Ranger demorphed as Madison, Vida, Chip, and Bowen raced over to help Daggeron up. Daggeron walked over to Xander, clearly upset. Daggeron wanted Xander to focus more on his training. Daggeron gave Xander an acorn and told him he wanted him to grow a tree from it, without magic. Xander told him he couldn’t, as he had a hot date tonight. Daggeron told Xander he no longer had a hot date. Daggeron, Vida, Chip, Bowen, and Madison walked away. Alone, Xander spent the rest of the day and entire night, to make the acorn grow into a tree. The following morning, Xander entered Root Core with a young tree. Udonna was there, she had been playing with Fire Heart. Xander complained to Udonna about Daggeron’s teaching. Udonna did not have any sympathy for Xander. Udonna did tell Xander the tree he had grown was a great tree, before leaving. But that was ruined for Xander as Fire Heart accidentally burned up the tree. Xander went to work at Rock Porium, where he promptly fell asleep. Chip, Bowen, Madison, and Vida gathered around the sleeping Xander. Vida couldn’t resist and dropped something heavy onto the floor. Xander awoke with a start and was in ready stance position when he realized it was his friends. Xander started to complain to them about Daggeron once more. Xander claimed that Daggeron was picking on him, because he was jealous that he couldn’t get a hot date like Xander could. As Xander went on and on, he noticed his friends’ facial expressions and realized that Daggeron was right behind him. Daggeron announced they were going on a field trip. Daggeron used his morpher to call forth a train. The sound of the train whistle startled Toby, who was in his office. Everyone, but Xander, was excited by the sight of the train and the forthcoming trip.

The teens went aboard the train. Solaris Knight drives the train, with Jenji helping. Toby, in his office, was once more startled by the sound of the train whistle. Toby hurried out to see if his employees had heard the train whistle, but they were all gone. The train arrived in Shalifar. Everyone got off the train. The teens, except Xander, were delighted to discover their clothing was different as well. Daggeron told the teens to go home was easy, they simply needed to retrieve the ticket. Daggeron tossed the ticket off in the distance. Daggeron also took the teens’ morphers. Jenji was uneasy about leaving the teens on Shalifar, but Daggeron was confident they would do well. The teens set off for their task. Madison, Vida, Chip, and Bowen found time to clown around, while Xander moped. The four teens continued to have fun until they heard a powerful roar. The teens quickly took off. Meanwhile, in Briarwood, Necrolai and Behemoth were successful in drawing out Daggeron. Daggeron arrived on a flying carpet. Daggeron morphed and the battle began. Much to Necrolai’s surprise, Koragg suddenly appeared. Solaris Knight and Koragg battled. Necrolai decided to use this diversion to send Behemoth to continue with their plan. Solaris Knight saw Behemoth take off and took off after Behemoth. Meanwhile, on Shalifar, the teens had managed to get away. Xander was leading the group as they made their way through some woods. Xander was furious at Daggeron and complained about him to his friends. Xander was unaware that his friends were being picked up, one by one, by a giant hand. When Xander realized no one was responding he turned around to find his friends were gone.

Xander heard another big roar and was off running. Xander was relieved that he had managed to get away until he heard his friends calling for help. Vida, Chip, Bowen, and Madison were bound together and taken to a cave by a giant. The four teens couldn’t break away. It soon became apparent that the giant intended to eat them. Xander found his friends in the cave. His friends were relieved to see him. Xander stayed hidden and observed the giant. The giant tried to eat a piece of fruit, but the fruit was spoiled. The giant threw the fruit to the floor. Xander got an idea and took a seed from the fruit and left the cave. Chip, Bowen, Madison, and Vida were confused as to why Xander would leave them. Xander ran out and planted the seed into the ground. Xander then started to chant a spell. In the cave, Bowen, Madison, Vida, and Chip became terrified as the giant prepared to eat them. Xander ran in with a large fruit, which he offered to the giant. The giant liked the fruit and was pleased by its taste. The giant told Xander how much he liked the fruit, which surprised the rest, since they did not realize the giant could talk. Xander told the giant there was more where that came from. Xander, the giant, and the bound friends walked outside. Xander tossed a bucket of seeds to the ground. Xander chanted the spell and a large fruit grove appeared. The giant was thrilled and apologized for trying to eat them. The giant claimed to be a vegetarian, but there was not fruit and he was very hungry. Xander untied his friends. They were anxious to find the ticket. The giant asked them if they were looking for this, and had the ticket in his hand. The teens cheered. In Briarwood, Solaris Knight had tracked down Behemoth. They battled. Just in time, the train arrived with the teens. The teens raced up to Solaris Knight. Xander told Solaris Knight that he wasn’t a bad teacher, he was being a bad student. Xander received a new spell code. The teens morphed. Green Ranger used the new spell and gained huge muscles. Green Ranger defeated Behemoth easily, but the battle was not over yet. A dark seal was cast and Behemoth grew large. Solaris Knight told the Rangers he had this one. Solaris Knight formed the Solar Streak Megazord from the train. Solaris Knight and Behemoth battled. The Rangers watched from below as Solaris Knight destroyed Behemoth.

Later, Xander was in the woods, practicing the earlier lesson of getting the ribbon tied on his broom in the air. Daggeron walked towards him. Daggeron told Xander that he had a tough teacher as well, but he soon came to respect him, and eventually became his friend. Xander got the ribbon on the broom.

###### 15\. SOULSPECTER

CHANGE THIS TO REFLECT BOWEN’S IDENTITY BEING REVEALED EARLY

Koragg forged Morticon’s weapon into a new more powerful Sword of Darkness using the last of Morticon’s dark magic.

A female villain named Gnatu tried to become Imperious’ new second in command, replacing Necrolai. Gnatu used her power to steal the life force from humans then gave their life force to a creature named Spydex to keep hold of and for him to combine the life forces to form a powerful source which if shot into the sky would cause destruction through the city. Necrolai also had her own plan.

Koragg finally returned to the pit and told them that he had been forging a new sword from Morticon’s fallen weapon, which was why he had not been around. Koragg made it clear to Imperious that he only answered to the Master. Imperious said to himself, “What a puppet!”

Koragg battled Solaris Knight to see if Solaris Knight was worthy of battling him. Koragg easily took down the Solaris Knight, and for that he again left the battle.

Chip found a strange black bottle on the ground so he picked it up and opened it without thinking. A Soul Specter was unleashed upon Chip which began to slowly devour his soul from within. Daggeron took Chip to the top of Mount Isis to retrieve the Staff of Topaz to draw out the Soul Specter, but when they got there Daggeron was attacked by Koragg. Koragg took the Staff of Topaz and forced the Solaris Knight to battle him. The Solaris Knight managed to get the Staff of Topaz from Koragg after a zord battle with him. Daggeron used the Staff of Topaz and saved Chip from the Soul Specter. Both Spydex and Gnatu were destroyed and the life forces were returned to their bodies.

While training to be a knight, Daggeron was “taught by the best”, Udonna’s husband Lianbow, who was the Red Mystic Wizard who sacrificed himself closing the gates of the underworld. Daggeron was now training Chip to be a Knight.

###### 16\. RANGERDOWN

Koragg gave his dark magic to Imperious to prove that he can battle fine without it. Imperious forms Koragg’s power into a wand, a Dark Mystic Morpher, and gave it to Necrolai. Jenji has become extremely jealous of Fire Heart since everyone has been paying alot more attention to the baby dragon and not him, so Jenji takes Fire Heart and leaves him in the forest. A creature named Screamer, along side Necrolai, turns people into feathers. The Rangers learn what Jenji has done so Jenji takes them to get the baby dragon back but when they get there the dragon was gone, Phineas had found the baby dragon. Jenji leaves the team to be alone because he has come to believe that no one cares about him.

Jenji used Bowen’s red blanket to take Fire Heart into the forest. Bowen told Madison and Chip that he’d had the red blanket ever since he was a baby; it was the only clue he’d had to his birth parents’ identities. Madison and Chip realized that it must have been difficult finding out from the journal that he was adopted.

Daggeron informs the Rangers about Jenji’s past, “Jenji was banished from his homeland, cast away by the ones he loved the most. Jenji was the strongest and the most popular cat in the land. Rexigan, the very jealous king cat, had a witch cast a spell over the entire village convincing everyone that Jenji was evil. Everyone turned their backs on Jenji and he was banished. When I met Jenji he was a wandering nomad, all alone.” Jenji had found a chest in a pile of treasure. Solaris Knight told Jenji not to open the chest because it was an evil trap and if he opened it he would be lost forever, but he did not listen. Jenji opened the chest and was almost sucked in, destroyed, when Solaris Knight saved him. But, the only way Solaris could save him was to put Jenji in a Lamp. Solaris tells Jenji that if he leaves the Lamp he will turn to dust and that he was now a powerful Genie who can grant wishes. Solaris also tells him that he will protect him and keep him safe and that in time he will learn how to come out of the Lamp, but only for short periods. “If Jenji doesn’t return to the Lamp within two hours he will be lost forever.” Madison searches for Jenji while the others battle Necrolai and Screamer.

Jenji was greeted by an alien known as Piggy (SPD), who had just arrived on Earth from another star system alone. “Sure, in another 20 years this place will be crawling with aliens, but for now it’s just me and the garbage. My dream is to win the lottery, buy a restaurant - quaint little place with wheels. I’ll call it “Piggy’s”.” Madison, a human, was heard coming in their direction so Piggy goes back into hiding.

Phineas took a nap with the baby dragon and when he awoke, Fire Heart was missing. Madison talks to Jenji about how “Sorry” they all are for making it seem like they don’t care about him. Screamer turns Red, Pink, Green and Yellow into feathers. Both Phineas and Clare find Fire Heart and sees that he was no longer a baby dragon. Jenji battles against Screamer but was weakened by her attacks. Blue jumps into battle to aid him. Jenji begins to turn to dust so he wishes that he had more time and his wish was granted. Jenji gets back into the fight and does a “Super Cat Attack”. Jenji vanishes but Solaris arrived just in time to get him back into the lamp. Screamer was destroyed and everyone was returned to normal.

Phineas accidentally tells Udonna and Daggeron that he had left a baby in the human world 20 years ago, Udonna’s son Bowen. “When Daggeron and Calindor were having their little dispute 20 years ago I found a baby, yeah, but with the great battle going on I knew I couldn’t care for him myself so I took him to the human world. I left him somewhere safe.” Udonna and Daggeron didn’t reveal to the Rangers what Phineas had told them, but Bowen would eventually find out on his own.

###### 17\. GETTINGTHEIRLEGENDPOWERS (put in instead of Dark Wish)

One day the kids began to abuse their magic and were using it for every little thing. They ended up angering Udonna and Daggeron, so they sent the kids to another dimension just south of the dimension they had gone to before—Shalifar—only without their morphers or inner powers. Daggeron told them their powers would be returned when they had learned what they had been sent to learn. Xander immediately began to complain because he had a hot date that night. Daggeron told him that this was more important and he no longer had a date. This made Xander angry at Daggeron and he complained nonstop as the others walked.

The kids had to learn to survive on their own with no magic, depending on each other and their own skills to survive. It was very trying, what with Xander complaining about almost everything and Vida occasionally annoying Madison, but they made it. It ended up taking about a week for them to learn and Daggeron brought them home. They were surprised to learn that only a few hours had gone by in their world, even though it had felt much longer to them! The kids had been being observed by the Tribunal of Magic all the while they were in the alternate dimension and the Tribunal saw the kids persevering in spite of having no magic. Because of this the Rangers were given the ability to morph into Legend Mode and they learned to appreciate their magic, not take it for granted.

###### 18\. KORAGG’STRIAL

CHANGE THIS TO REFLECT BOWEN’S IDENTITY BEING REVEALED EARLY

Koragg took his magic back away from Necrolai and battles the Legend Warriors. The battle was taken to the zords and the Centaurus Wolf Megazord seems to be no match for the Manticore Megazord. As the Manticore Megazord was about to finish off Centaurus Wolf Megazord, Imperious uses a virus spell upon the Manticore Megazord which brought the megazord to the ground leaving them defenseless. Koragg/Centaurus Wolf Megazord takes the virus away because it was not the honorable why to defeat an enemy. Imperious returns to the underworld and Koragg follows.

Imperious tries again to get rid of Koragg by this time putting him on trial before the Master for treason since Koragg never destroyed the Rangers every time he had the chance to. The Master had Imperious and Koragg settle the score on the field of battle and whoever destroys the Solaris Knight wins and the other will be banished. The Rangers help Solaris, forcing Imperious and Koragg to return to the Master without destroying Solaris. Koragg puts his dark magic between Imperious and himself for the Master to give to whoever he thinks was the more worthy to serve him. After Koragg convinced the Master that he used honor and that someone like Imperious who had no honor can’t be trusted, the Master gives his dark magic back to him. Koragg had a memory flashback from his past and sees baby Bowen.

Also, the Rangers paint a mural for the Rock Porium and Xander had a cold. Although they made a mess of the mural, Toby thought it was real art and loved it.

###### 19\. HEIRAPPARENT,I

CHANGE THIS TO REFLECT BOWEN’S IDENTITY BEING REVEALED EARLY

Bowen did bound battle training with Daggeron, sword-to-sword combat and Bowen won with honor. Chip slipped out the secret Daggeron asked him to keep about Udonna’s husband Lienbow. Udonna finally decided to tell the Rangers the whole story. Imperious thought up a plan to get the Rangers’ Legend Warrior power for the Master. Imperious told Koragg to get to the surface world and steal the Legend power. Koragg agreed to do so since it was the will of the Master. Koragg again saw the image of a baby in his head.

...

      1. ### Udonna and Daggeron tell the story of the great battle.




Lienbow’s face was finally shown in flashbacks. Lienbow’s and Daggeron’s “Ancient Mystic Mode” forms are also shown in the flashbacks as well as the other four Mystic Wizards, Niella the Gatekeeper and her Shining Moon Warrior (“Ancient Mystic Mode”) form, and Calindor in his “Ancient Mystic Mode” form.

Before the great war, Udonna and Lienbow lived happily with their baby, Bowen. Lienbow was Daggeron’s mentor. The forces of evil attacked and they fought them on all fronts. Lienbow fought bravely but Morticon and his troops were to strong. They needed a plan, so Lienbow met with Niella and Daggeron. Lienbow always did things his way but it was always the honorable way. Niella and Daggeron prepared for the final battle and they were joined with someone they thought who was their friend, Calindor. Lienbow was also Calindor’s mentor.

When the battle was taken to the surface world, Udonna knew that the forces of darkness would be after their child. Bowen, born of magical blood would have the power and the potential to stop their evil domination.

It seemed that the other four Mystic Wizards had been destroyed. It’s revealed that Daggeron was the hooded character from Bowen’s flashback in “Whispering Voices”.

As Daggeron left with Bowen, running through the woods to get him to safety, he was attacked by Calindor. Calindor also tried to get the baby. Dark Magic gave Calindor more power then ever. In the end their magics collided and they were both cursed. As for Bowen, Udonna and Daggeron had learned in “Ranger Down” that Phineas had found him and brought him to the safety of the human world.

Lienbow led the fight and banished the armies of the darkness to the underworld. Then he continued the battle behind the gates alone. After the gates closed behind him, Niella sealed the gates with a spell and sent it to the underworld. Niella lost her life doing so.

Koragg battled the Legend Warriors as Solaris battled Imperious alone in the dimension of wandering souls. Koragg tries to talk the Rangers into giving him the Legend Warrior power and to join the dark side but it’s no use. Imperious battled the Solar Streak Megazord. Solaris uses the “Furnace Blast” attack but unfortunately it was what Imperious wanted him to do. Imperious absorbs and contains all the energy from the attack and the Megazord with his staff. Solaris was forced out of the megazord and was demorphed. Imperious had stolen Daggeron’s Megazord power, but it’s power was to strong for even him to handle. Imperious then uses a forbidden spell to resurrect the souls of all the warriors that Lienbow ever defeated and summons the Chimera, a Dark Beast that possesses the strength of all those warriors combined. The beast attacks Daggeron and knocks his morpher out of his hand. Daggeron takes a beating then Imperious reveals to him that with this creature he would take the Rangers to the underworld and use their power to raise the Master. Imperious then strikes Daggeron with Dark energy. While still in the Lamp, Jenji tries to save Daggeron from being destroyed, then Daggeron was gone.

Chimera joins Koragg’s battle in the human realm against the Legend Warriors. Koragg knew right away that Imperious had used a forbidden spell to summon this creature. The creature was so strong that even the Legend power seems to be no match for it. Koragg says that this wasn’t the way. Chimera told Koragg to be quiet and orders Koragg to send the Rangers to the underworld pit and so he does. The Rangers arrived in the central pit unmorphed and are captured by Hidiacs and guarded by Styxoids with their spears.

Leelee showed herself to be in the pit as well and the Rangers think that she was captured too. But then both Necrolai and Leelee revealed to them that Leelee was Necrolai’s daughter. Leelee wanted to keep them as pets.

Udonna uses “The Book of Dark Spells” to try and rescue the Rangers, which no one was supposed to use and if a dark spell was used that person who used it could lose their magic and become human.

The Rangers see the eye of the Master for the first time. Bowen mentions Lienbow’s name which gets Koragg even more confused then ever. Imperious uses his dark magic to drain the Rangers’ legend power for the Master to rise up and conquer. Leelee asked Necrolai if they would be alright. Koragg complains again that they can’t defend themselves and there was no honor in this defeat. Udonna arrived and breaks the draining fields from the Master. But then the Master grabs her with his dark energy and Udonna slowly loses her life.

As Koragg sees that Udonna was about to be destroyed, he had more memory flashbacks and realizes who he really was. Koragg strikes the Master which saved Udonna and broke the Master’s control over him. Koragg was finally revealed as Lienbow, Udonna’s husband...

###### 20\. HEIRAPPARENT, II

Daggeron had been saved by Jenji from being destroyed by Imperious. Jenji arose from under the sand and sneezed Daggeron free. Daggeron got help from an old friend to help find the Rangers. Imperious fired a blast of his dark energy at Lienbow but Lienbow counters it then used a spell to transport Udonna, the five, and himself out of the pit and back to the surface world. Leelee just wanted some friends. Lienbow informs Udonna and the five about what happened with him behind the gates. In the last battle of the great war, Lienbow had closed the gates to the underworld and fought through to the Master. Lienbow’s plan had worked, the Master was sent into the depths, but he used the last of his dark magic to take Lienbow with him and turn Lienbow into Koragg, the Knight Wolf—his most obedient soldier. Koragg had no memory of his previous life and everything he did was for the Master. Lienbow remembers everything now and stated that it must be because of the virus that infected his Titan Mode when he absorbed it from the Manticore Megazord, it began to break the memory spell. Udonna loses her magic for using “The Book of Dark Spells” to get to the underworld. Imperious located them so Lienbow sends Udonna back to RootCore. The Master attempts to gain control over Lienbow again, to make him his puppet once more. The Master sends Necrolai to bring him Lienbow and used his dark magic that was still within Lienbow to mess with his head while Necrolai captured him. The Rangers battle Chimera but are unable to use Legend Warrior Mode and are unable to save Lienbow. Solaris arrived to aid the Rangers with a Unicorn named Brightstar which can travel through all dimensions. Solaris created a force shield to block Imperious’ attack while Brightstar tranports the Rangers and herself to another dimension to get to safety but Chimera follows them. The Master turned Lienbow back into Koragg. Calindor(Imperious) and Daggeron bound battle in their Ancient Mystic forms—Sword-to-sword only, no magic, and with jenji as the referee. Chimera grows giant and Red combined with Brightstar to form the Phoenix Unizord as the other four form the Dragon Formation. Chimera easily takes down the Dragon Formation and the four are demorphed. As Phoenix Unizord takes a beating, Centaurus Wolf Megazord joins the scene. Phoenix Unizord destroys Chimera then battled the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. The Rangers’ Legend Warrior power had given the Master enough energy to rise up from the depths. Koragg and Red strike each other out of Titan Mode and continue the fight on the battle field. Calindor cheats and used magic against Daggeron. Daggeron was turned back into his human form and Calindor turns himself back into Imperious to finish him off. Daggeron counters his attack and destroys Imperious. But before Imperious turned to sand he said that with his destruction a terror would be unleashed. Udonna finally spots Bowen’s red baby blanket. Koragg was about to finish off Bowen when Udonna stops him. Udonna told them that Bowen was Bowen, Udonna’s and Lienbow’s son. Koragg changed back into Lienbow. The Master rose from the underworld and Lienbow sacrificed himself to bring the Master back into the depths. Lienbow used his “Mystic Force Fire Strike” attack on the Master. The Master destroys the pit while trying to keep himself above. The Rangers’ Legend power was returned to them. Udonna was sure that Lienbow was still alive and even told Bowen to have Rootcore all cleaned before his father returns.

###### 21\. THELIGHT

In the decimated pit, Necrolai finds “The Book of Prophecy” amongst the ruins. Leelee leaves the pit to live with the humans. The Book of Prophecy flies away and Necrolai tumbled into the Inner Sanctum. Madison feels that she hasn’t done her share as a superhero as she points out things that the others have done such as Xander getting alot of the spell codes. Toby tried to find out way they always leave the Rock Porium in the middle of their job. Chip told Toby it’s because they were the Rangers. Chip told him because he knew that Toby wouldn’t believe him. Udonna leaves RootCore in search for her husband Leanbow. Within the Inner Sanctum chamber, Necrolai encounters the 10 Terrors of the underworld—10 extremely powerful giant sized beasts who follows the rules of darkness. Necrolai informs them that the Light has been found, the Red Mystic Ranger, and that the Master had been sealed away once again. Their law say, all who stand in the way of dark magic must be punished. So the 10 Terrors decide that it was now time for them to make their presence known. The 10 Terrors introduce themselves to the Surface world in search for the Light. The Rangers form the Manticore Megazord but are taken out with just one strike. Phineas told Bowen that he was the Light, the one who was believed to have the potential to be the most powerful wizard that ever existed and that was why the dark side fears the Light. It’s believed that the Light could destroy the darkness. The 10 Terrors prepare for the selection ceremony which the Stone of Judgment would choose which one of the ten would be the one to seek vengeance on the human world and destroy the Light. Magma was selected for the job. Magma sets fire upon a signal tower and told the humans that they had until the flames go out before he seeks his vengeance. Solar Streak Megazord engaged Magma but was no match. Magma was immune to fire attacks. Magma then makes himself human size and battled Solaris. Solaris’ magic had no effect on him. The others help Solaris but none of them are able to stop him. Magma leaves the scene. The signal tower was destroyed and Magma returns to deliver the punishment. He summons his “Volcanic Force” attack, creating a giant lava ball which when dropped would destroy the whole city. But before he could finish, before the hills erupted with lava, he was intercepted by the Legend Warriors. Magma then created a game for them. He sets fire to a radio tower and hands them the rules. If He defeats all of them before the flame goes out he win, but if even one of them still remains then they win. Still their attacks seem to have no effect on him. Then Blue steps in and used her “Tidal Wave” attack and Magma was weakened. But unfortunately it only turns him back into his giant form. They form the Manticore Megazord but again was no match because it only delivers fire attacks. The flame goes out and Magma looses. Magma’s heat faded and the leader of the 10 Terrors, Sculpin, finished him off with his Trident. The rules of darkness show no mercy and must be followed to assure the Master’s return. Leelee became an employee at Rock Porium.

###### 22\. THEHUNTER

Bowen won the Rockployee of the Month award, given by Toby. Oculous, the cunning hunter, was 2nd to be selected by the Stone of Judgment to destroy the Light. Megahorn and Serpentina are against the Stone rules and want to destroy their enemies at all costs. Daggeron takes Jenji to the opaque dimension to help him train. Clare had followed Udonna in her search for Leanbow. Leelee just wanted to be like everyone else, and would like to be friends with the Rangers, but they don’t trust her. Oculous’ game to capture the Light was to demolecularize the other four one by one using his lasers and if he doesn’t have them by sundown he would surrender. Oculous enters a dimension which allows him to follow and hunt down the Rangers wherever they may go. He fired upon the Rangers in different directions. Oculous managed to injure Bowen’s leg and demolecularize Xander. Megahorn goes against the rules and attacks Daggeron. Vida was demolecularized. Bowen decided that he wanted to just give up in hopes that Oculous would let his friends go but the others tell him that he can’t because he was the Light which has the power to save them all. Madison was then demolecularized. Megahorn almost destroys Daggeron but Itassis intercepts his finishing attack and they both return to the underworld. Chip was demolecularized and Bowen tried to surrender but Phineas saved him from a laser attack and helps him realize that he had the power to defeat the darkness and save everyone, and without him there was no hope. Finally realized his connection to Fire Heart. Red Legend Warrior combined with Fire Heart and became the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. After destroying an army of Hidiacs and Styxoids, Oculous was easily destroyed and the team was returned. With their absence from their job at the Rock Porium, Toby decided to give the Rockployee award to Leelee instead.

###### 23\. HARDHEADS

Udonna and Clare continue in their search for Leanbow. Necrolai managed to get her hands on The Book of Prophecy again before it could fly away. As she reads about what had happened this far, how the first two Terrors had been destroyed, lady Serpentina walks in and grabs the book. Serpentina reads that she is next to be chosen and will be destroyed by the rules of Darkness. The Book of Prophecy flies away. The toad Hekatoid walks into the room and Serpentina makes him go to the surface world, going against the rules, to prevent the Rangers from morphing before she is chosen to destroy them. Itassis had been watching her. Hekatoid managed to squeeze wart slime juice onto Red and Pink. The Stone of Judgment calls him back for the selection ceremony to begin. Serpentina is selected and Megahorn became furious that he wasn’t chosen again. Sculpin finds it strange that there had been no signs of the Master’s life force and wonders if someone is interfering. Serpentina unleashed her army of venomous snakes upon the city. Solaris Knight pilots his Solar Streak Megazord to try and stop Serpentina but again Daggeron seems useless against the Terrors. The team joins the battle but Bowen and V are unable to morph so the other three change into their Titan Modes. Bowen and V use a spell to throw Serpentina off balance. Serpentina then tried to destroy the two but Solaris saved them. Solaris used “Jenji Shining Attack” but Serpentina used her shield to stop Jenji and sics a snake upon him. The snake bites Jenji, Serpentina activated her shield, Jenji quickly returns to his lamp, then the bite takes effect and Jenji is turned to stone. Serpentina tells them that soon her snakes will bite everyone in the human world and when her shield activated they will all turn to stone. The Rangers follow Serpentina into her S-S-S-Serpent dimension. She turns herself into a snake and swallows Green, Blue, Yellow, and Solaris whole. Sculpin used the Lake of Lament to show him the Master... Serpentina returns to the human world to finish off Bowen and V. Itassis makes it possible for the two to morph again, making the fight now within the laws. Red became the Red Dragon Fire Ranger and used his final attack. Serpentina wasn’t destroyed by the attack but the Rangers and Solaris are freed from her belly. She makes herself normal giant size again to save herself and to swallow them all. They form the Manticore Megazord and Solaris forms his Megazord once again. Serpentina summons snakes covering the whole city but before she could activate her shield, Daggeron finally proved to be not useless against all ten Terrors by using the Solar Streak Megazord “Furnace Blast” attack to destroy her shield, which also destroys all the snakes. Serpentina turns herself back into a snake and raps herself around the Manticore Megazord’s staff. They use “Fire Tornado” to spin her away and she is destroyed by the Legend Striker, Spin Attack. Jenji is returned to normal. The water image that appears above the lake is not of the Master but of the Knight who attacked the Master, Leanbow with Koragg’s armor. Leanbow is keeping the Master from rising. Leelee is upset, concerned that she will never have any friends and her Mom Necrolai is to busy with the Terrors to even care if she is alive. The Book of Prophecy flies to her, allowing her to read what’s going to happen to her. But unfortunately what she reads is something she doesn’t want—The Book of Prophecy says that Leelee will become Queen of the Vampires.

###### 24\. THESNOWPRINCE

Bowen and Daggeron are transported to the realm of the Snow Prince, an Ancient Mystic who was the mentor to the original Mystic Warriors including Leanbow. The Snow Prince explains that Daggeron had strayed off the path of knowledge and orders that for this day Daggeron will become a student again and Bowen (Bowen) will be the teacher. Megahorn’s wish finally comes true, he is selected by the Stone of Judgment to destroy the Rangers. Udonna and Clare continue in their search for Leanbow...Udonna sensed Leanbow’s presence nearby and proceeds to that destination. Sculpin used the Lake of Lament to show him the one who guards the Master from rising, Leanbow with Koragg’s armor. Sculpin reveals to Leanbow through the water that Megahorn is about to destroy the surface world, hoping it would draw him out. Megahorn changed to a super Terror dragon flight mode expanding his neck and wings. The Rangers form the Manticore Megazord but it’s attacks had no effect on his armor. Megahorn takes flight and fired a powerful fireball upon the Manticore Megazord and the team is blasted out of Legend Mode. Solaris/Solar Streak Megazord stands by as they form the Mystic Titans Dragon Formation and attack Megahorn while at the same time buildings are being destroyed by the attacks. (Red Titan) tells Solaris that he is trying to find a weak spot. Red jump kicks the back of Megahorn’s neck and finds that it is a weak spot, but then Megahorn blasts him out of Titan Mode and is demorphed. Daggeron joins as the others are blasted out of the sky. Megahorn makes himself their size, no longer in super mode, to finish them off. The Snow Prince comes to their aid. “The Ancient Mystic from the Icy North, I am the royal Snow Prince!” The Snow Prince battled Megahorn but his skills are weaker outside his dimension so he transports Megahorn into his battlefield by using his “Ancient Spell Seal”. Sculpin orders Black Lance to prepare going to the surface world. The Legend Warriors use Code 2 on their Mystic Lion Staffs and combine their magic with the Snow Prince, “Mystic Force Fury”, but even that had no effect on Megahorn. Megahorn broke out of that dimension. Daggeron finally learns the art of gut instincts. Solaris battled Megahorn alone using his sword from his Ancient Mode. Sculpin gives Necrolai one of his scales. Daggeron battled as Solaris Knight until he is fully charged by the sun then turns himself into his Ancient Mystic form and delivers a powerful attack, as he tried last time he battled Megahorn. This time he fired multiple blasts of energy and one of them hits the back of Megahorn’s neck. Daggeron now remembers that Bowen was searching for a weak spot and now knows where he must concentrate all of his attacks. The Snow Prince returns to his realm. Daggeron power strikes the neck multiple times with his sword then strikes the front with a powerful blow. Megahorn had no choice, he returns to his giant form. Black Lance joins Megahorn against the Megazords. He summons his chariot of two stallions and rides into battle. Megahorn changed back into flight mode. Leanbow arrived with Catastros to help the Rangers from being destroyed. He jumps on the chariot behind Black Lance and strikes one of the wheels off destroying the whole chariot. Leanbow forms Centaurus Wolf Megazord and used “the power of good magic, Mystic Spell Seal”, against Black Lance but it doesn’t destroy him. Necrolai throws Sculpin’s scale at Koragg’s armor, at one of the wolf head shoulders. Leanbow left the battle but took Black Lance back into the underworld. Solar Streak Megazord held Megahorn in place long enough for the Rangers to blast his weak spot with the “Legend Striker, Spin Attack” which took him out of flight mode. Then Solar Streak Megazord finished him off using the “Furnace Blast” attack. Sculpin informed the other Terrors that his scale would tell him where to find Leanbow. Bowen practiced his balance on Daggeron’s Magic Carpet. Udonna and Clare find the Lake of Lament. Hekatoid attacked and captured Udonna...

###### 24\. LIGHTSOURCE,1

Hekatoid is selected by the Stone of Judgment. He didn’t want to be selected yet, he just wanted to eat, eat, eat. Bowen is a little harsh on Leelee, he tells her to stop trying to be their friend because they will never trust her knowing that she is Necrolai’s daughter. Clare informs Daggeron that Udonna, the Mother of the Light, had been captured by Hekatoid. Hekatoid unleashed poisonous tadpoles into the clouds above the city which when all grown into frogs they will rain down and rule the surface world. Hekatoid used his Hammer Horn weapon to send the Rangers into his dimension. Sculpin orders Necrolai to use a scale to track down Leanbow. Necrolai tells Leelee that if she doesn’t want to follow in her footsteps, to become the Queen of the Vampires, Necrolai will no longer consider Leelee as her daughter. The Rangers enter Hekatoid’s dimension. Hekatoid begins his game, the Rangers defeat a small army of Hidiacs and Styxoids before time ran out on a clock. But in the process, Hekatoid made four of the Rangers unable to move forcing Red to defeat the remaining foot soldiers alone. Solaris forms the Solar Streak Megazord and used the Furnace Blast attack against the poisonous tadpoles in the sky. Necrolai located Leanbow within a cave of the Inner Sanctum then reports back to Sculpin. Leanbow kept himself invisible but Sculpin’s scale revealed him. The next part of Hekatoid’s game, by copying the Rangers he created five Dark Mystic Rangers. Dark Red turned Green, Pink and Red into dice but Blue and Yellow manage to defeat the five Dark Rangers with their Legend power. Dark Pink and Blue had combined to form a giant frog but Maddy Blue called her Legend power and destroyed the giant frog with her Tidal Wave attack. Yellow Legend Warrior defeated the other three using the Crossbow Staff Lightning Bolt attack. Hekatoid takes the Rangers to Udonna and the three are returned to normal, no longer dice. Leelee, Phineas, and Clare team up to save the White Sorceress. Sculpin brings with him Gekkor and Matoombo to take down Leanbow and retrieve the Master. Sculpin shatters the outer barrier that kept giant Leanbow Knight Wolf invisible and undetectable even when he used magic. The Rangers form the Manticore Megazord. Hekatoid opened a portal back to the surface and escaped with Udonna. The Rangers manage to get to the portal and hold it open before it closed on them...

###### 26\. LIGHT SOURCE,2

The team (Manticore Megazord) makes it through the portal back to the surface. Leelee, Phineas and Clare enter the cave of where Udonna should be. Gekkor battled Leanbow Knight Wolf and we learn that Gekkor had a speed ability. Itassis observed Hekatoid’s battle with the Manticore Megazord. The team managed to make Hekatoid release Udonna from his grasp but before they could catch her, Hekatoid used his tongue and tossed her away from them. They spring after Udonna but Hekatoid spits black gunk which captured her before the team could save her. Hekatoid then escaped with the Rangers’ morphing powers and returns to the cave with Udonna. Gekkor is struck hard by Leanbow Knight Wolf. Sculpin orders Gekkor to stop and had Matoombo step in. Tall slow Matoombo reveals that he also had a speed ability and is very strong, powerful. He brings Leanbow to his knee. Leelee, Phineas and Clare find Hekatoid’s food. They spot Hekatoid coming in their direction with Udonna but he is to busy stuffing his face to notice them there. Clare used a spell to make themselves vanish. Hekatoid views his poisonous tadpoles, wondering why his babies haven’t fallen yet, and finds that the Solar Streak Megazord is destroying them. Hekatoid goes after Solaris. Gone to force Leelee to help them, Bowen and Xander had a moment at the, closed for 30 minutes since once again the employees disappeared and so Toby went skating, Rock Porium. Bowen tells Xander that no one understands what he’s going through. Bowen never knew his real parents or where he came from, and now that he finds out it’s all taken away from him, he is alone again. Xander tells him he does know how he feels and he’s not alone. Xander, “When I came to this country I didn’t know anyone, no one wanted to know me. I was the new guy with the silly accent, picked last on the school teams. I was teased mercilessly. Takes time to find your place. I understand loneliness. I understand leaving your friends behind. But you’re not alone Bowen, you got us. We’re your friends. We’re your mates, your family.”

Clare used a spell to make the cage Udonna is in disappear. Udonna is under a spell, unable to move. Clare tried another spell to break it but her magic alone wasn’t strong enough. They were then attacked by four Styxoids. We learn that Phineas can fight as he defeats the four on his own. He even wiped the floor with one of them. Leelee and Phineas like each other. Leelee had brought Udonna’s Snow Staff with her. Toby talks the team into telling him why they keep leaving the Rock Porium. They tell Toby they are Power Rangers but Toby informs them that they already tried that one and he wanted proof. Unfortunately they can’t morph to show him because Hekatoid had taken their powers. They learn from Toby to use agility against Hekatoid to get their powers back. Clare, Leelee and Phineas channel the Snow Staff. Hekatoid strikes Daggeron out of power and shrinks to his size. The team got their powers back. The poisonous frogs fall from the sky but are frozen in the air by the return of the White Mystic Ranger. Toby watched as the five morphed into the Mystic Force Legend Warriors. They use code 2 and combine their powers with the White Mystic Ranger. Hekatoid is destroyed by the Legend Warriors United Formation. Matoombo destroys the Shield of Darkness. Sculpin stabs Leanbow Knight in the back with his Trident and takes the Master out of him. Leanbow loses Koragg’s armor and is transformed back to his Ancient Mystic form. Koragg is defeated. Sculpin opens the ground from under Leanbow’s feet and Leanbow falls in. Leanbow hangs for his life... Back at RootCore, the team finally accepted Leelee as their friend.

###### 27\. THERETURN

Toby informs the team that he now believes them. He became aware of the team’s secrets, including Leelee as Necrolai’s daughter. He also learns that Phineas is not really Xander’s long lost uncle. Phineas and Leelee are now boyfriend and girlfriend. With the energy of the Master returned, the five remaining Terrors prepare to offer up their body to be his home. Another is chosen by the Stone before the Master selects one of them to join him. Matoombo, energy warrior of the underworld, is selected by the Stone of Judgment. Udonna leaves her body in search for Leanbow. Phineas became an employee at Rock Porium. Matoombo begins to gather all of the electricity. When he had it all he will return it with a vengeance. Solaris and the Rangers form the Titan Megazord and Solar Streak Megazord but are both taken out by only one strike. Matoombo leaves the scene.

Matoombo wonders why the humans resist the darkness and cherish each breath. “Can their magic be that strong?” Matoombo saves a little boy from almost getting hit by a car when the boy goes after his ball that rolled onto the road. V locates Matoombo and observes him being nice to a child. Udonna searches for Leanbow within the underworld. The boy gives his ball to Matoombo then takes off. V tells Matoombo that if he conquers their world he would harm everyone, including that child. Matoombo tells her that he must conquer, so V tells him to start with her without defending herself. The Master makes his choice. The electricity Matoombo gathered returns to destroy the world but Matoombo destroys it. The Master chooses Matoombo as his vessel. Matoombo had chosen to no longer serve the Master. Udonna finally finds Leanbow, though Leanbow is unable to move.

Gekkor attacks Matoombo. Pink Legend Warrior helps defend Matoombo from being defeated. She takes Solaris’ train card and uses his morpher to summon the Solar Streak to try and run Gekkor over with it but Gekkor flies out of the way. Pink escapes with Matoombo with the train. Itassis speaks with the other Rangers. Gekkor had followed the two inside the train but Pink transports him out using an Energy Vortex spell. Itassis informs the Rangers that Pink and Matoombo are heading to the Dawn dimension, to the Sleeping Lake. She tells the team that she wasn’t like the others. She craves knowledge, not power. Itassis wanted info from them. She sends Xander to their destination and, if given the answer she seeks, she will send the others. If Matoombo reaches these waters he will sleep for eternity and the Master will never come. Gekkor is sent to stop him. Green and Pink Legend Warriors fight off Gekkor and get away with Matoombo. Udonna uses the energy of her Snow Staff to save Leanbow. Itassis asks the Rangers, “We are much more powerful than you, yet time after time you have defeated us. Why is that?” They answer with the word, “courage!” Vida disguises herself as Matoombo and sends Matoombo off to reach the Lake on his own while Gekkor follows her and Green. Pink returns to her Legend form and the others arrived at the scene. Gekkor delivers them his full power attack, unleashing a toxic gas of energy. Leanbow returns, absorbs and destroys the energy. Leanbow morphs into the Wolf Warrior. Udonna returns to her body. Gekkor is destroyed by the “Blazing Storm Slash” attack. Matoombo finds the Lake but Sculpin is there waiting for him. Matoombo is defeated.

The team witnesses Matoombo grow then ripped apart as the Master returns. The Master shows Daggeron his future. It’s shown that Daggeron will be destroyed. The Master leaves the Dawn dimension...

###### 28\. MYSTIC FATE 1

While the Master fully charges, Bowen and Leanbow train to prepare for the final battle. Unfortunately, Bowen is not ready. Baring through the Stone of Judgment, the Master selects Itassis to conquer the surface world. Necrolai reveals that she actually does care for her daughter when she says to Itassis that Leelee is on the surface world. Itassis tells her that she will be spared but Sculpin tells her no, if she chooses to live with humans she deserves to perish with them. Leelee now wears glasses. With Phineas as an employee at the Rock Porium, there had been no customers for days. People are afraid. Itassis battles the Legend warriors. They feed her words of truth, Itassis had said to them she is only after knowledge, but is just a puppet of the Master and doesn’t had the courage to make her own decisions. Itassis leaves the battle. Sculpin and Black Lance order Necrolai to take them to Itassis. Sculpin and Black Lance punish Itassis for betraying the Master. But Itassis first tells them that they will never defeat the Rangers because the Rangers had a weapon that they don’t, courage. Itassis is defeated. Toby regretfully fires Phineas, telling him how terrible business had been since he started working there because the customers don’t know him like they do so they are afraid of him. The store is Toby’s “life man”. Phineas takes off his store employee shirt and walks out. Back in RootCore, Clare, Leanbow, Daggeron and Udonna start cleaning the place when suddenly the Snow Prince appears with terrible news. The Master had destroyed their realm, the magical source had been attacked, the Mystic Mother—The empress of all good magic, known as Rita Repulsa in the dark days. She now uses her power to fight all that is evil. Mystic Mother said to the Master, “You are giving me a headache!” The Master destroyed the Mystic Mother’s strongest spell then destroyed her palace. The Mystic Mother sent the Snow Prince to warn them as she is being defeated. Udonna says that if the Mystic Mother is gone, no one will be able to stop the Master. Leanbow and Daggeron leave to find out if the Mystic Mother is still alive. Black Lance attacks the city with his two stallions and his chariot. He is intercepted by the Manticore Megazord. The chariot is destroyed by the Legend Striker, Spin Attack. Sculpin awaits and observes the battle as he is encountered by the White Mystic Ranger. Wolf Warrior and Solaris Knight arrived at the decimated palace and are greeted by the Master. Black Lance takes out the Manticore Megazord and the team became demorphed. the White Mystic Ranger is also stopped. The Master devours their Knight powers. Eating good magic only makes him stronger. The Master defeats Daggeron. Sculpin fires upon the team but Jenji jumps in and takes the hit. Jenji is defeated. Sculpin takes Udonna into the underworld...

###### 29\. MYSTIC FATE 2

Red destroys Black Lance’s shield with his Magi Staff Striker. The five Mystic Rangers combine forming a Mystic Spell Seal and destroy Black Lance. The Master arrived at the city and drops the two fallen knights, Leanbow and Daggeron, in front of the Rangers. Then he envisions them in the future to show them what their world will become when he takes over. The world is covered in darkness, the ocean is nothing more than a desert wasteland, volcanos formed and no humans. The brave defenders give it their all, they form the Manticore Megazord. The Master devours their legend powers and destroys the Manticore Megazord. The Rangers hide in a cave. Bowen again is ready to just give up and surrender to the Master but Maddy steps forward and convinces him that giving up is not an option. The Master enters the cave. Red calls forth the good magic still left in the world and in his body then attacks with both his Magi Staff Striker and Mystic Lion Staff. Red shatters the Master’s head armor. Red then strikes the Master, stabbing him and forcing him to release them back to reality.

The team had lost their magic. The Snow Prince and Clare appear. Mystic Mother made Clare a full Sorceress. Just before the Master attacked Mystic Mother she cast a spell and turned herself into energy. Mystic Mother is still alive. Udonna appears and informs the Master that the pit no longer exists. Both Necrolai and Itassis also appear. Necrolai had revived Itassis. Itassis informs the Master that she had destroyed Sculpin. “This puppet has cut the strings!” Itassis blasts the Master away. Leelee arrived at the scene. Necrolai uses the rest of her energy to revive Leanbow and Daggeron. Jenji also returns. Necrolai became human. Xander said, “Leelee’s mom is hot!” The Master returns, but they no longer have magic to fight back and defend themselves. Mystic Mother tells them they are never without magic, they just need to know where to find it. Toby shows up with some people of the city, and Phineas shows up with ones from the forest. Toby had told the people that the ones from the forest are not the ones to fear, as did Phineas to those of the forest. They all agreed to stand together and fight the real evil. With all of them together, all “believe in magic”, the Rangers’ powers are restored stronger then ever. “Wolf Warrior!” “Solaris Knight!” “White Mystic Ranger!” “Green Mystic Ranger!” “Pink Mystic Ranger!” “Blue Mystic Ranger!” “Yellow Mystic Ranger!” “Red Mystic Ranger!” “We call forth the magic! Together as one! United for all time! Power Rangers Mystic Force!” They combine their magic and fire upon the Master. The Master devours the magic but it just keeps on coming. Red, “There is no end to our magic!” The Master devours too much good magic. The Master is destroyed.

Humans help rebuild the Woodland village. Bowen is now dating Madison. Toby and human Necrolai, “Nikki”, are now dating. Leelee and her mom now live in the city in a new condo. Phineas gets his job back. Xander still pretends he is manager. Vida turned her hair all pink. Matoombo is alive and DJs with Vida. Bowen knew he now had two homes—one with his adoptive parents and one with Udonna and Leanbow. He knew that one day soon, though, he’d have to choose just one. For now, though, he was just happy being with his friends both human and magical. “You are now leaving Briarwood!” Xenotome, “The End!”.

 

 ****  
  



End file.
